Drink On It
by brienandrea20
Summary: Sarah Williams is over all a genuinely nice -yet very single- woman. No one knows this, but she has an alter ego; a seductress who indulges in her sensual side and captivates men in the late night. One night during one of her escapades, things seem to be going well until her suitor suddenly leaves, opening the door of opportunity for her arch nemesis. Rated M for adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, fellow readers! Another new short story is in the works :D No one ever told me that writing would be this addictive... anyway, this story is inspired by the song Drink On It by Blake Shelton. I was listening to it and I thought, hey this could be an interesting story between Sarah and Jareth. Just in a more adult way haha. It'll be short(ish). I'm thinking maybe like 4-6 chapters, if that, just to explore the type of conversation they would have in a bar, etc. I hope you enjoy this one!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing from Labyrinth and I'm not profiting off these stories in any way.**

* * *

Sarah knew how to do this. She let out a heap of air and exited her car, as her body hummed with anticipation. She heard her heels click over the asphalt which only added to her eagerness. She couldn't decide if it was the audible evidence that she was moving and getting closer to her destination, or if the shoes acted as a reminder that she wore her sexy heels for one purpose and one purpose only tonight.

She walked across the parking lot and felt chilled from the Tahoe air, but saw the hotel up ahead in the distance; it gave off a modern yet warm feel, with stone pillars and dark wood to remind visitors that you were in the beautiful outdoors. Yet hiking and skiing were the last things on her mind as she stepped inside the warm interior and looked around, her eyes landing on the big oak doors that led to the lounge she frequented so often.

As she walked through the Lodge, Sarah could feel curious eyes sweep over herself – she wore a red, clingy, and sexy dress. She glanced around the building and forgot how much she liked coming here. It was warm, woody, and the walls were of course hung with things such as skis, stuffed animal heads, and hunting vests. _So cliché,_ Sarah thought, but it added to the outdoorsy feel nonetheless. She continued walking and didn't mind that people were staring and gawking at her- in fact, she loved the attention, for it gave her confidence that tonight would turn out good. Not that it ever turned out bad, she reminded herself.

Sarah walked into the lounge, took a seat at the bar, and the gaze of the attractive bartender seemed to hold no judgement over her as he asked her what she would like to drink.

"Can I have a white wine spritzer please?" Sarah requested. She used to start out with hard alcohol, but soon realized that it made her too drunk, dulling her senses too much. Even a simple glass of red wine left her feeling tipsier than she wanted to be sometimes, so watering the drink down a little with Sprite would make it perfect.

"Sure thing, hon," the bartender acquiesced and went to get her a drink.

He came back a couple of minutes later, and Sarah brushed her long dark hair to the side, and fluttered her smoky eyes to the bartender when he delivered her drink.

Sarah settled into her seat then, and took in her surroundings to get an idea of the bar's patrons. She saw an old, creepy-looking man staring at her from a booth and immediately looked away. She continued to scan and saw a bunch of masculine looking men in a darkish corner laughing and the sound heightened her senses. They could be possible suitors, Sarah thought. One of them had to be cute. Sarah reminded herself to come back to them as she kept looking and saw what seemed like three college boys ogling her from the end of the bar. Too young, she told herself. Flattering enough, but Sarah was thirty and needed someone her own age. If there were any females in the bar, she didn't notice.

Sarah pursed her lips, not completely enchanted with tonight's options so far, with the exception of the men in the corner. She would give this bar a chance for a while and move along if need be. It was like hunting- the best hunters were patient, quiet, and struck when the prey came to them.

This whole endeavor used to make her nervous; she would question herself constantly and analyze everything around her. The act of walking into a bar, meeting a man, and leaving with him was accompanied by valid fear, for she knew the inherent dangers it could lead to. But she was smart and in control, and fear began to wash away and was replaced by power. What once seemed nerve racking was now easy and came natural.

Sarah's low cut red dress had showed off her curves and flashed a considerable amount of cleavage- cleavage that made a promise. The shoes added to her confidence, and made her feel like a woman unafraid of her needs; a woman who took what she wanted. She took a few more sips of her drink, and no more than a few minutes later was another one set in front of her.

"From the guys at the end of the bar," the bartender explained.

Sarah looked in their direction and saw that it was the college boys. They were all cute, sure, but not only were they too young, she just wasn't interested. They looked inexperienced and boys at that age were generally selfish when it came to sex.

"Tell them thanks," Sarah began. "But I'm actually meeting someone later."

The bartender raised his eyebrows in curiosity. "Are you?" he asked.

"Well, I'm sure I will eventually," she replied with a smirk on her face.

He grinned back at her, dropping a hint that he liked her style and headed to the group of guys to give them the bad news. All she heard from the end of the bar was "Shit." She had cost them several dollars after all, but she figured they'd pursue other avenues later.

All of a sudden another glass was plunked down next to her from behind, and she turned to see – god damnit – the old guy sitting in the booth from earlier. Though he wasn't as old as Sarah first thought him to be, probably in his early fifties, but he definitely was not her type regardless.

"You're looking a little lonely," he said.

"Well, I'm not," she assured him sharply.

"You sure? Cause…I can keep ya good company," he tried convincing her.

"Really. I'm fine," Sarah said even more harshly.

"Damn, woman, I just came over to say hi, you know get to know you a little." He sounded somewhat upset and offended. Not that Sarah cared. She knew how to play this game, and in this game, you didn't have to be nice.

"I'm meeting someone, so move along," she told him. Technically it wasn't a lie, she _would_ meet someone eventually. She never went home unsuccessful.

"You've been sittin' here by yourself for half an hour," the man pointed out. "So I doubt you're meetin' anyone. Let me buy you a drink."

Sarah met the man's glassy eyes, and stared right through him. "Look. It's really none of your business who I'm meeting or not. So like I said, move along." She spoke pointedly.

The older man swallowed, and snarled his lips. "Whatever," he said. He took his glass and turned to walk away, muttering, "Bitch," as he left.

Sarah rolled her eyes. Where were all the hot and non-drunk men, she wondered.

"Shit, I'm sorry about that," the bartender told her as he approached, apparently having heard what just happened.

"It's okay," Sarah reassured him. In her normal life, such an insult would wound her, but here she didn't take it to heart.

No more than a few minutes later, a cute guy with blondish hair approached the bar, a few feet to her left. "Hey man, can I get a couple more beers?" he asked the bartender in a friendly way. He glanced Sarah's way and offered a short "Hi."

Sarah smiled back without planning it. "Hi." And the insides of her thighs warmed.

She watched him as he chatted with the bartender and noted his outfit- stylish jeans, a black V-neck shirt, and his hair was dirty blonde and thick.

When the bartender turned to get the beers, she struck up a conversation, pointing over her shoulder. "So uh, is that you and your friends I hear having such a good time over there?" The males from the corner of the bar continued to laugh and it was background music to her current thoughts.

The cute guy met her gaze, his eyes a vivid green that drew her attention. "Crap, I'm sorry. I didn't realize we were being that loud."

Sarah shook her head, letting him know it was no issue. "No no, it's okay. I don't mind. I just hate to know that I'm missing out on the party," she teased.

He smiled and shrugged. "Well, you're welcome to join us," he said. "Although, you might feel outnumbered with a bunch of guys, all of whom are mostly drunk."

Sara tilted her head. "Are _you_ drunk?" she asked, eyebrows lifting.

Rather than simply saying yes or no, he held out his right hand, palm down, teetering it back and forth, as if implying he was somewhere in between. Sarah liked his measured honesty and laughed. "Me too," she said.

"So…are you meeting somebody? A date?" he asked. Sarah was impressed that he wasn't shy about letting his green eyes roam her body a little, and it made her feel even warmer.

"I was. But…looks like I got stood up," Sarah lied. She made it a point to say it smoothly and as though she wasn't upset over it.

"Well, that guy is an idiot."

Sarah smiled. "Thanks."

He then moved in closer, and sat down on the stool next to hers. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"Sure," Sarah responded. "But what about your friends?"

He gave her a look that asked, _seriously?_ "Let's see…I can either hang out with a group of hammered guys or…I can sit here and talk with a beautiful woman. _I'm_ not an idiot, so I'll take option two."

The bartender set down a couple of beers and went to go make Sarah another spritzer.

"What's your name?" her suitor, aka her prey, asked.

"Rachel." Sarah made it a point to never give out her real name, no matter what.

"I'm Cole," he said.

"Well, Cole. You're suddenly making my night look a lot more promising."

Cole gave her a cocky smile and the two struck up a conversation for what felt like an hour before he told her he'd be right back, as he had to go use the restroom.

They had gone through an entire drink during their conversation, and Sarah ordered what would be her third spritzer from the bartender, waiting for Cole to come back. She noticed that his friends' laughter had died down, so Sarah turned her head in that direction and found the guys were nowhere to be seen. When the hell did they leave? Sarah looked to the floor and scrunched her eyebrows.

Ten minutes later and still no Cole. Sarah let out an annoyed sigh and looked around the bar. New people had come in, but no one who would have captured her interest. Sarah couldn't help but feel agitated. What was Cole doing? Taking a shit? She sipped her drink when a tingly sensation crept all over her body, and she suddenly had a weird feeling take over.

"Don't you just _hate_ when someone leaves unexpectedly like that?" came a low voice from behind Sarah.

She instantly froze. Sarah's eyes widened as she looked blankly ahead and over the bar counter, and her heart began to flutter; she knew that voice. He sat down in the seat to her immediate right, but Sarah refused to look over right away.

"What did you do, _Rachel_? Scare the poor man off?" he continued to say.

Sarah turned her entire body and faced the man ridiculing her. There, staring at her with a smoldering glare, was none other than Jareth, The Goblin King. The man she once beat and rejected. Except, he didn't quite look as how she remembered him. Instead of his fancy and eccentric getup, he was wearing a long sleeved, black button up shirt, jeans, and his hair was much darker than it used to be and cut in a style just below his ears and layered perfectly. Despite his new appearance, she would recognize him anywhere, in any form. She knew those eyes, those cheekbones and eyebrows, and that devilish grin. He looked so normal and…delicious.

Sarah gulped. She hadn't seen him in fifteen years. Sure, she asked about him often when she and Hoggle would visit each other, but she was too scared to ever confront him and she thought he wanted nothing to do with her, given the fact that he hadn't reached out either. Yet…here he was tonight, of all places and damn he looked good. Sarah frequented this bar somewhat regularly, but she hadn't seen him once. What the hell could be doing _here?_ This was a random enough bar and he just happens to be in Tahoe too? Sarah highly doubted that, and was wary of his intentions. Could he have done something to Cole? That smug bastard. Sarah suddenly felt way too exposed in her dress, and tried covering herself up as best she could, but it was no use.

Jareth looked her up and down as he watched Sarah fidget with her dress, and gave her an approving look. He couldn't help but take note in how beautiful and sexy of a woman she had turned out to be, and he loved seeing her so tense and anxious. He had her all to himself now.

"Hello, Sarah. It has been a long time," Jareth said after a while.

Sarah cleared her throat, and decided to at least pretend his presence didn't unnerve her.

"What…what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm doing well Sarah, thank you for asking," Jareth teased.

Sarah continued to just stare at him; she wasn't in the mood to play games.

"Oh alright. If you must know... I was in the area," Jareth started to explain with no hesitation in his voice. "I like to come here sometimes. Tahoe is such a magical place, isn't it? Full of fine people and… _activities_. But I suppose… I come here for the same reasons as you."

Sarah narrowed her eyes. "Excuse me? The same reasons as _me?"_

"Yes, with the intentions of meeting and going home with someone," Jareth responded. "That is what you come here for, is it not? I saw you with that man earlier, and the way you're dressed, well. That requires no further explanation."

Sarah wanted to slap that silly look off his face. How dare he judge her! And to just assume she comes here to have sex with strangers? Well, she does, but that was beside the point. She could be with her boyfriend for all he knew! In fact, she was with someone earlier who just happens to disappear when _he_ shows up? Yeah, something was off.

"The way I'm dressed?" Sarah remarked. "There's nothing wrong with my dress. And for all you know my boyfriend could be using the bathroom, you dick," Sarah said in a defensive and accusatory tone.

Jareth laughed. "Oh, Sarah. Your dress _screams_ for male attention. Surely your _boyfriend_ wouldn't approve of such clothing, if you even had one; I know for a fact you're here alone. Now, anyway." He raised his eyebrows, making it seem like he had something to do with Cole's disappearance.

Sarah couldn't believe this. "What did you do?" she asked.

"Why Sarah…whatever do you mean?" Jareth said innocently.

"Don't play dumb with me. You know exactly what I mean. I find it hard to believe that one, you being here is just a coincidence. Two, I know you did something to Cole, so thanks a lot for that. And three… I highly doubt _you_ of all people come here with the sole intention to pick up women. That seems a bit desperate for a supposed King, don't you think?"

"Are you suggesting I'm here for _you_? Do you always think so highly of yourself?" Jareth asked in a condescending tone, making Sarah feel slightly stupid. "As far as your little boyfriend goes, I actually had nothing to do with that. Last I checked, I believe he quite literally fell asleep in the bathroom. And concerning the women I meet… I like to think of it as a hobby- 'which despairing mortal woman is eager for love tonight?'" He let out another laugh that sent chills up Sarah's spine. "If that makes me _desperate_ , as you put it Precious, what does that make you?" Jareth criticized, as he put his elbow on the bar.

The bartender came back over just then, asked Jareth what he wanted to drink, and winked at Sarah, indicating that she chose right. She fumed inside, wanting so badly to tell him that this man sitting next to her wasn't her pick of the night! This was just a misunderstanding!

"I'll have a scotch on the rocks, please," Jareth told the bartender. "Make that a Johnnie Walker."

"You got it, man," the bartender said.

Sarah watched the interaction between the bartender and Jareth, and her cool was hanging on by a thin thread. She still didn't understand what Jareth was doing here, and why he looked so human-like. She hoped and prayed he hadn't been stalking her. She didn't believe him that he just _happens_ to come here occasionally and had nothing to do with Cole supposedly falling asleep in the bathroom. Maybe he _was_ more drunk than he let on? She opened her mouth to say something, but then stopped, for she had no words. Her confidence was shrieking, especially after his comment in which he basically called _her_ desperate. Such an asshole, Sarah thought.

Jareth turned his attention back to Sarah, and gave her another condescending look as he tilted his head, studying her. He could tell she was uncomfortable and speechless, and he loved toying with her; it was too easy. Fifteen long years it had been since he saw her last, and he wanted to make her squirm before he took her in bed, which he planned to. Of course he knew she was here tonight. He really had nothing to do with her silly mortal, the poor bloke just couldn't handle his drink. What was his loss was now Jareth's gain, and it was only a matter of time before she would give in, he knew it. Was that arrogant of him to think? Absolutely. But given how Sarah's thighs clenched together, and how flushed she looked, he could tell that he was getting under her skin already, in such short time. This would be a piece of cake, as she once put it.

"My my, Sarah. Is this how you interact with all men at the bar? This…squeamish and defensive? Your success rate must be quite low if this is indeed how you go about handling business," Jareth said mockingly.

The bartender came back just then and gave Jareth his drink. Before he walked away, Sarah asked for three shots of tequila. She was going to need some liquid courage if she was going to sit here and talk with this pompous ass.

Sarah downed one shot once they were given to her, looked at Jareth, and let out a huff.

"You know…you haven't changed once. You're still an egotistical bastard, and what I do here is none of your damn business. So why don't you just leave me alone. You've done a good enough job at it for the last fifteen years." Sarah suddenly regretted her words, fearing that he might notice the disappointment in her voice, stemmed from his neglect all these years.

"Such brashness, Sarah. Tsk, tsk. It's a wonder you've able to bring anyone home with that kind of attitude. Then again, nothing _was_ ever good enough for you, so forgive me for assuming you go home empty handed frequently."

Sarah let out an annoyed laugh and shook her head. She wasn't about to let him make her feel worthless. "First of all, I _never_ go home empty handed, you jackass. Secondly, I still refuse to believe that you being here is just a coincidence. So really…what are you doing here? And don't tell me it's to pick up some random woman." Sarah crossed her arms and was determined to figure out Jareth's real reason for showing up tonight.

Jareth threw up his hands as if in defeat.

"You caught, me Precious. The real reason I'm here…."

Sarah waited for an answer.

"…is for you."

* * *

 **AN: I'm obsessed with David Bowie's look from 1999-2001. Well, I'm obsessed with all of his looks but that longer hair...ugh. He aged like fine wine. And he always had the best hairstyles. So his look from 1999 is my inspiration for his appearance in this story. Yum. Also, yeah. Sarah's character gets around in this Fic, but who cares. I can already imagine that some people might not like a shameless Sarah, but I think it's a fun avenue to explore. So stay open minded ;)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lot's of conversation in this chapter. I want them to have a little understanding of each other before they go right into anything ;)**

* * *

Sarah stared blankly at Jareth and watched him sip his drink nonchalantly after his "confession." Though she couldn't tell if he was fucking with her or not. She assumed he was here for her from the get go, but he was so good at being discreet and god forbid she thought anything revolved around her, as Jareth so kindly pointed out. But what other reason could there be? She needed to find out more.

"What could you possibly want with me?" Sarah asked as her eyes narrowed in on Jareth. "What, revenge for me beating you all those years ago? Pff." She took another shot and Jareth watched with scrutinizing eyes.

"Do you always drink this much before you go home with a man, Sarah?" Jareth inquired. "Word of advice: most men like their women conscious and would prefer them to not starfish it or throw up mid coitus."

Sarah nearly choked on the alcohol that stung her throat. Did he seriously just say _starfish it_? How the hell did he even know that term? He was beginning to drive Sarah nuts, and she slammed the shot glass down on the counter.

"Do _you_ always have to be so damn critical? Not that it is any of your business, but no, I don't usually drink like this before I leave with a suitor. But since mine has apparently fallen asleep and you're killing my libido, why shouldn't I get shit faced?"

"Fine," Jareth announced. "Let's have a truce, shall we? If you can answer some of my questions, I will do my best to be less…critical as you say, and you and I can just talk. Without you getting… _shit faced_."

Sarah hesitantly looked at Jareth, and couldn't see any traces of bullshit, but she also wasn't stupid enough to fully trust him just yet either. This was a Fae after all and she knew they were tricky, courtesy of Hoggle and the times she had done research.

"What makes you think I would answer a single one of your questions?" Sarah asked. "So far all you've done is prove to me that you're a patronizing asshole who can't say one pleasant thing. Plus you still haven't answered any of _my_ questions. No deal."

Jareth let out a sigh and took a gulp of his drink, as if readying himself to answer Sarah truthfully. If he wanted this to play out in his favor, he was going to have to be a little nice at some point he supposed.

"Very well then," Jareth said giving in. "You may ask your questions first, I'll try to censor myself more, and you can't take that last shot. Now. What was your initial question?" Jareth asked.

Sarah rolled her eyes at this 'deal'. Who was he to tell her she can't get drunk? Although she really didn't want to wake up with a headache tomorrow so maybe it was for best. She moved the third shot to the side, and threw her hands up indicating ' _happy now_?' She was willing to play along, and began to talk. "I asked you…what do you want with _me_?"

"Ah, yes," Jareth started. "What I want, Precious… is to just talk and get to know you," he finished point blank.

Sarah found this hard to believe, and thought he was fifteen years too late on that one. "What? That's it? Why?" she asked all at once. "And can you stop with the precious crap?"

Jareth just laughed. "I find you interesting, _Precious,_ " he said pointedly, ignoring her last request on purpose.

"Wha-? Interesting, how? You hardly know me- we haven't even spoken to each other since I turned your ass down," Sarah countered.

"I told you Sarah, I come here often. I've seen you here several times, though I've never had the chance to actually say anything to you, for we were both…occupied each time," Jareth wriggled his eyebrows and Sarah let out a disgusted groan. "Truthfully though, I find your shameless tendencies to be fascinating, and I'd like to understand your motives behind the actions."

"So…what? You've been spying on me?" Sarah questioned accusingly.

"I wouldn't put it quite in those terms, dear. We've merely been in the same place, at the same time on occasion," Jareth clarified. "But yes, I've seen some of your little rendezvous' in the past if that is what you are wondering."

Sarah considered Jareth's comments and didn't fully believe him. She also thought it was pretty awkward that he had seen this facet to herself, yet she had never even noticed his presence here before. And she thought she could spot him anywhere, pfft. She still couldn't quite grasp the fact that her teenage nemesis was here in the flesh and she was mildly surprised at herself for how well she had been keeping it together. Sarah then pondered what Jareth called her 'shameless tendencies' and the fact that the both of them just _happen_ to hang out in the same place occasionally. She decided to question his latter comment concerning his whereabouts.

"Okay so, why do you come _here?_ Of all places," Sarah demanded to know.

Jareth took a deep breath and sipped more of his drink, which was nearly empty by now. Sarah was beginning to feel the effects of not only her spritzers, but those damn tequila shots too. She was silently praising Jareth for the fact she couldn't finish her last shot and started drinking some of her untouched water instead.

"As you may or may not know, I come Aboveground habitually," Jareth started to elucidate. "It allows me to take a break from my world, which is surrounded by politics, schemers, and generally boring Fae's. I've been coming to Lake Tahoe for years, since its inception really. The silver and gold mining days proved to be quite enthralling and I've always had a liking for American discoveries, being that it is such a young country. And you can't deny the beauty of this region; it's a perfect place to escape, relax, and meet _adventurous_ people. I try to come every three months or so, and I've stayed at this lodge since it opened. The skiing isn't half bad during the winter either."

 _Jareth skis_? Sarah asked herself. "Okay…," she said out loud. "So…you come here because you like it. Random and I still don't quite believe you, but okay. How…how many times have you seen me here exactly?" She wasn't sure she even wanted to know the answer to this question, and she felt herself getting warm from the anxiety building up.

Jareth rolled his eyes up towards the ceiling and put his finger to his mouth, as if thinking hard about the number of times he's seen Sarah. She hoped it wasn't a large number.

"I have seen you here, at this bar, a total of four times. Well, five now. You could imagine my surprise when I saw you for the first time," Jareth said as he continued to sip his now completely empty drink.

"Which was when? And why didn't you say anything to me?" Sarah probed. She wasn't sure how she felt about the fact that he had seen her here before, yet didn't have the audacity to say so much as a 'hi.' Why did that make her so disappointed?

Jareth called the bartender over and ordered another scotch before he answered Sarah.

"The first time was a little over a year ago," he explained. "And I didn't say anything because as I said earlier, you were already preoccupied and I wanted to talk to you alone. At first I thought you were here visiting with a boyfriend, but then I saw you again several months later with a different man and my curiosity peaked. When I saw you the last couple of times, I watched a bit more closely and realized what it is you do. Tonight just further verifies my theory after seeing and finally being able to speak with you. Now, here we are, and I'd like to understand you a bit more."

Jareth observed Sarah as she contemplated what he had been telling her. While he wasn't lying that he did enjoy coming to Lake Tahoe, he refused to openly admit that he had in fact been spying on Sarah through his crystals hoping to "run" into her here after he saw her for the first time. The last few times he showed up though, she was already with a boring pinhead and he needed her alone. So he took the opportunity to find a woman for himself each time. No point in wasting a perfectly good time to fornicate, he thought. He had waited patiently for the opportune moment to strike, and tonight proved to be the time. She would be his soon, he just needed to gain some of her trust.

"What is there to understand?" Sarah sought to know, wrenching Jareth from his pondering thoughts. "I come here to do the same as you: relax and meet new people. Simple."

"I think there's more to it than that, dearest," Jareth said.

"Well what about you?" Sarah scoffed. "You seriously come here to just relax? You even admitted you come here to pick up women while you're here."

"Why not do both? I might as well make the most of my time as I _relax_. And just so you are aware, I don't always go out of _my_ way to woo them. They usually come to me," Jareth finished saying and winked. "Despairing women, remember?"

"Ugh, you're such an arrogant tool," Sarah said.

"I don't see you having any confidence problems. Do you go out of your way to talk to men? I highly doubt it. That dress might as well say 'look at me I'm hot and I know it.' You do look rather ravishing in it, might I add. Red suits you."

Sarah's lip snarled and she murmured 'thanks' to herself, making Jareth laugh to himself.

"Now then. Might I finally ask some of _my_ questions, if you are through?" he asked.

"That depends. What do you want to know?"

"How are you, Sarah?"

Sarah was taken back by this question. She had expected Jareth to ask something along the lines of what she does here right out the bag, but instead he was asking her how she was? Man this guy was an enigma, Sarah thought.

"Uh…I'm good, I guess," she said hesitantly.

"You look well enough," Jareth complimented. "What have you been doing with your life for the past fifteen years? I figured you would be married by now."

Sarah laughed at this. "Yeah, no. The last time I was with someone was five years ago. But I uh, I live and work in Sacramento as a project manager at a marketing firm. I went to Sacramento State to study, got my master's…my life is pretty simple."

"Nothing about you is simple, Sarah," Jareth observed. "How is your brother, Tobias?"

Sarah wasn't sure what Jareth meant by his comment, and she was reluctant to even talk about her brother, given the circumstances. But Jareth asked innocently enough so Sarah replied, "He's good. He's a teen now, and he's an amazing kid."

"I'm sure he is. He was a wonderful little chap."

"Are you kidding me? He was the worst baby ever," Sarah disputed.

"No. You just weren't patient enough and were angry at everything around you. Of course you'd think that."

Sarah was just about to protest about his critical comment, but Jareth interrupted before she could say anything. "Before you suggest that comment was critical, it was not. It's a fact, Sarah. Do you deny it?"

Before Sarah could answer, she saw Jareth take out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and watched him light one up. She scrunched her face in a look of disgust as she watched him do this. She hated cigarettes.

"That is a nasty habit, just so you know," Sarah pointed out.

"Says you. Some could also argue that a woman sleeping around with strange men who might carry an inflicting disease is a nasty habit as well." Jareth took a puff of his cigarette as if he didn't realize he just said that out loud.

Sarah opened her mouth and let out a huff. "Wow. You know what? Screw you." She sat up from her seat, ready to go and took cash out of her purse and left it on the bar counter. "I can't believe I thought you could actually be nice," she finished off by saying.

Jareth shut his eyes briefly and cursed himself for not being more careful with his words. "Sarah, I didn't mean it that way. Please sit back down."

"What other way could you have possibly meant that?" Sarah asked, her feelings genuinely hurt. "You're basically calling me a slut, and I don't appreciate it. You've been ridiculing me since you've been here and I'm over that too. Have a nice life, asshole." She turned to leave, but Jareth caught her elbow.

"I would never call you a slut or anything along those lines, Sarah. But I apologize if you took it that way. I promise that I don't think ill of you in any way. Please, would you sit?" he asked, eyes indicating that he meant it.

Sarah looked at Jareth who lowered his head, as if he really didn't want her to leave. Sarah sighed and begrudgingly sat back down, feeling suddenly terrible about herself. She had never really thought that her sexual tendencies were necessarily a bad thing, but she knew what others would think if they found out, and Jareth's comments just made her insecurities come to light. She wondered what _he_ thought about her. Somehow she really didn't think anything bad, but she felt angered to know that men like him always got a free pass for having sex with a bunch of women, but anytime a woman slept with more than five guys in their lifetime they're suddenly labeled as a scarlet and should be branded with an "A" on their clothing. It was bullshit! she screamed internally.

"Sarah?" Jareth said, bringing her out of her own thoughts.

"What," she snapped.

"I'm sorry," Jareth announced. "If it makes you feel any better, I for one don't judge you. Sex is hardly anything special in the Underground; for us it's like breathing. It comes natural. Humans are rather prude creatures, and like I said, I find your needs…fascinating and even understandable. Everyone has them, you're just not shy about acting upon yours. I think that's admirable, personally," he added.

"Yeah well, you and no one else," Sarah retorted and sipped some more of her water.

"Sarah, there is nothing wrong with recognizing and getting in touch with your inner desires. People might find that they're happier if they took the stick out of their ass and lowered their own inhibitions," Jareth said making Sarah feel slightly better.

"Well, thanks...I guess," Sarah responded.

Silence passed between the two for a minute, when Jareth asked Sarah a question he'd been wanting to know for the past year and all night.

"I am curious though…why do you come _here_ to do it? And what made you create this alter ego of sorts to get the job done?"

Sarah swallowed, and stared at her water. She wasn't sure she wanted to tell him all this, especially since she just snapped at him and she wasn't even sure how she felt about him just yet. This was Jareth- the same man who took her brother, mocked her, threw a damn snake in her face, sent the cleaners after her, _drugged_ her, and practically tried killing her with his horde of goblins. Not to mention the fact that he ignored her for all these years. Why should he be enlightened on anything? On the flip side, he also slightly fascinated her as well, and she had been rather turned on by him since he sat down next to her, but she refused to fully admit that and turned to look at him.

"Why would I tell you anything remotely private about myself?"

"I'm not your enemy here, Sarah," Jareth assured. "I meant it when I said I was genuinely curious about you. I told you why I come here, it's only fair you return the favor. That was the deal after all," he finished saying, and Sarah could faintly hear the jest in his voice as he said this.

"That deal was voided when you started being critical," Sarah noted.

"We have differing views on what critical means, I suppose. But- I rescind any comments that may have come across as such, and I apologize once again."

Damnit, why did he have to go and be kind of nice after being a prick? Sarah asked herself. She sighed and debated whether or not she wanted to go down this road. She decided it probably wouldn't be that bad. It was bar talk, and he was clearly trying to make an effort, though Sarah was still unsure how genuine his intentions really were, but she thought it could be nice talking about it to someone finally. She braced herself and spoke.

"I come here because…here, I can be anybody I want to be. I don't have any rules to follow; I don't need to live up to anyone's realistic expectations of me…it's just a nice way to leave my conventional life back down in Sacramento behind for a bit. There, everyone knows me as 'sweet and proper little innocent Sarah.' I can't stand it honestly. This is simply a way for me to unwind and get in touch with another side of myself, as silly as that sounds," Sarah admitted.

She waited for Jareth to laugh or make fun of her somehow, but neither of those things happened. Instead, what he said surprised her.

"I completely understand what you mean," Jareth replied.

"You do?" Sarah asked as she looked to Jareth.

"Yes," he responded. "I wholly agree that sometimes taking a break from reality is necessary. I abhor the idea of a mundane life."

"Exactly. And don't you ever just get tired of trying to please people all the damn time? And trying to live up to someone's expectations? It's exhausting."

"Yes, I would know all about trying to live up to one's expectations," Jareth said in a bitter tone. "It never got me anywhere either."

Sarah's stomach dropped when Jareth said this. She knew what he was referring to and she couldn't help but feel bad all of a sudden. She never really took into consideration how he must have felt after she rejected him. She was a kid back then for crying out loud, so she assumed all was fine with him, but the resentment in his voice just then told her otherwise.

"I'm...I'm sorry, Jareth," Sarah said softly.

"For what?" he asked harshly.

"For being a brat back then? For upsetting you? I don't know, you tell me what it is I did wrong. Clearly it's something."

Jareth sighed. "What do you want me to say, Sarah? That you always try to paint me as the villain to vindicate your own actions? Even this evening, I show up and you assume the worst of me right away."

"Do you blame me?" Sarah responded. "We didn't exactly end things on a good note between us. Plus, you tried killing me on several occasions that night you know. So that isn't fair of you to say."

"Still saying that same line are you?" Jareth retorted. "You should know I was only acting in the capacity that _you_ wanted. Nothing would have ever really harmed you, I wouldn't have allowed that. Don't be so naive."

Sarah clamped her mouth shut after his words. She supposed they both harbored some ill feelings towards one another in some fashion. How was so he good at making her feel like the jerk? Sarah sighed heavily.

"You know it's funny…," she began saying moments later, smiling to herself. "Earlier you called people here adventurous. Well. I come here seeking adventure…because…because of you..."

Sarah couldn't believe she had just admitted that out loud. Damn that alcohol, she scolded herself. It made her too brazen. She was supposed to be slightly annoyed with Jareth, but she felt obligated to say something nice. The water was hardly helping her either, and she'd need to have about eight glasses to sober up completely again. She waited for Jareth to say something and turned to him when he didn't. She found him smiling at her, and was surprised when it wasn't some cocky-ass smile. Instead, it was a light hearted one and it made her relax a little.

"Is that so? Could that possibly have anything to do with the Labyrinth?" he asked. Jareth didn't quite expect to hear that Sarah came here to feel some type of emotion that she felt from her time in the Labyrinth. This made him feel something inside; something heartfelt. He chided himself and told himself to snap out of whatever haze he was in and focus on his mission. That was hard to do though; this woman sitting across from him was making him feel all sorts of different emotions and he hated that.

Sarah looked down at her hands and began fidgeting with her fingernails. She nodded slowly and bit her lip.

"You don't realize how I felt after that night. It was as though everything in my life became dull and boring; I saw everything in black and white when I wanted color. I carried on with my life, and it's been good, don't get me wrong. But about five years ago, when I broke up with my boyfriend of four years, I drove up here one night just to get away. I found this lodge and sat here, at this bar, when a guy came up to me. We chatted and hit it off well, and something inside me went off and I _craved_ something outside of normalcy. So, you can guess what happened next. After the first time, I wasn't quite sure how I felt about myself, I mean, I just had sex with a total stranger. But it also felt… so exhilarating. After that, it kind of became addicting. Not in a way where I turned into a total sex fiend, but addicting enough to get a kick out of it and escape everyday life.

I know this sounds totally pathetic- getting laid to experience a euphoric feeling. I mean, how sad right? But playing a role, being someone else and knowing I have a type of power over men... I don't know, it's just exciting." Sarah took a deep breath. "Obviously no one knows I do this…I just tell my friends I'm going to visit my family in San Francisco for the weekend. I guess a part deep down inside myself feels a little ashamed for being this cavalier about sex, but. That's what it is, just sex. It doesn't mean anything to me, I just enjoy the thrill. Don't get me wrong, of course there's the occasional terrific sex I'll come across, but…being thirty now, I can't help but sometimes imagine how nice it might be to just experience the rapture and passion I crave so badly, with just one person. I'm just worried it will never be enough, so I avoid relationships and continue doing this. That's why I'm not married."

Jareth was baffled that Sarah had just opened up to him and told him all of this. He wasn't sure how the conversation had taken them here this quick and he expected Sarah to be more resilient, but he appreciated her transparency nonetheless. He also felt odd in knowing how similar they were, for he too felt the same way at times; wanting to get away and play the part of someone else to escape reality. He found it to be an invigorating activity, and he had absolutely no judgements towards Sarah for doing it as well. He could tell she was a genuine soul, and he suddenly felt a little bad for trying to simply get it in with her and take advantage of her tendencies, especially after she had told him all of that. There was so much more to her that he wanted to explore now. He set his cigarette down and put his hand on top of Sarah's. She gasped at his touch, and turned to him again when he started to speak.

"Sarah. For someone who has lived as long as I have, allow me to offer you some advice: _never_ feel as though you have to be a certain way to adhere to someone else's standards in society. While it may seem like the right or normal thing to do, it doesn't always benefit you in the end. It seems to me like you've done a good job at this thus far, yet there's a part of you who is still so skeptical and worried what the outside world would think. I say, fuck them. I understand this is a side to yourself you like to keep private, and that is completely your prerogative. I know my words came out harsh earlier when I mentioned how others might view you, but I intended it to mean that their opinions are worthless. You're a grown woman, and whatever makes you happy and fulfilled is all that matters. I do hope that someday though, you'll find someone who appreciates this side of you and won't pass judgement over you for it. You're different and were touched by magic at a young age so I do not blame you for wanting some kind of euphoria in life. You're special, Sarah. Embrace it."

Sarah couldn't believe Jareth had said all of that to her, considering they were giving each other a hard time only moments ago. But now he seemed so genuine with his words, and she wasn't sure what to make of it. Was he trying to take advantage of her sudden vulnerability? Had she made the wrong decision by opening up to him? She hardly knew him after all, yet here she was talking to him as if they've been friends for a while, and she even found herself enjoying telling him everything. When had their conversation taken this unexpected turn?

"Why didn't you ever come back?" Sarah abruptly asked.

Jareth didn't need to ask Sarah what she meant by that. He knew, for he had the same question. "I thought you loathed me and I didn't wish to upset you. Why didn't you ever call out for _me_?"

Sarah looked down. "The same reason, I guess. I assumed you hated me. There were times when I wanted to talk, to just…make things right. But, you're a king and you had better things to do. Well, or so I thought anyway. I had no idea you took so much time off from your duties," she said chuckling.

"Even kings need a break," Jareth responded.

She looked at Jareth then; really looked at him. Who was he underneath all this glamour and facade? She of course knew what he really looked like, but she was suddenly more curious about the _real_ Jareth and what made him tick. He was so handsome, Sarah thought. Maybe she had been unfair to him and judged him too harshly. Perhaps he wasn't as bad as she thought, and she misunderstood him? Her mind swiftly turned to thoughts of what it would feel like having him touch and kiss her body, and she began to feel the center between her legs pool with wetness.

Sarah felt herself blush and moved her hand away from Jareth's and cleared her throat. "Um… It's getting late. I should probably head up to my room."

Jareth smiled as he noticed Sarah's subtle change in demeanor and how her breathing had become a little more rampant; her skin looked even more flushed now than earlier; and she had clenched her thighs again. He didn't know where her mind was at exactly, but he could smell the pheromones emanating from her, which indicated she was certainly thinking of _something_ interesting. He wasn't about to let her go that easily. Not after that barrier they just crossed, one where he suddenly wanted to forego his initial plan for he craved her in an entirely different way now.

"Must you go?" Jareth asked in a low voice. "I'm rather enjoying myself sitting here talking with you. Perhaps we could visit with one another for just a bit longer?"

Sarah laughed lightly. "I don't know…I have to wake up early to drive back home tomorrow," she said trying to make up an excuse.

"Let me buy us another round, Sarah. I could use another scotch, and that spritzer of yours is getting low. Why don't you just drink on it?"

Sarah thought about it for a few seconds, and decided she really _didn't_ want to leave quite yet and she had no idea why. She wanted to rip his head off only thirty minutes ago! She just hadn't expected to enjoy talking to Jareth for these past several minutes and the realization put her on edge a little. _Oh what the hell,_ she thought and flashed Jareth a shy smile. "Fine. One more drink."

"That's the spirit," Jareth said.

He called over the bartender again and Sarah peeked at her cell phone to see what time it was- 11:30 PM. She knew the bar was going to be shutting down soon. Damn, she thought. She forgot everything closes so early here. Normally by now she'd be closing the deal with a guy and would be heading up to her room soon with him. Maybe she and Jareth could take their conversation elsewhere later? Hmm. Sarah forcibly told herself to not think that way; Jareth more than likely wouldn't be interested in taking this any further she thought despondently. Or would he? She'd have to test the waters a bit to find out.

The bartender set their drinks down, shaking Sarah of her thoughts. Jareth picked up his glass and said, "To arch enemies becoming friends."

Sarah grinned, and clinked her glass lightly against Jareth's. "I'll toast to that." The two sipped their drinks and Sarah was beginning to feel a little frisky.

"So…Jareth," Sarah purred. "There weren't any _despairing mortal women_ who caught your interest tonight?"

Jareth smirked at Sarah. "I'm afraid I found myself a bit…blasé about tonight's choices. If you could point me in the right direction as to where I might find one though…that would be very noble of you."

Sarah raised one of her eyebrows and smirked back. "Surely you don't need my help in that department. For someone who comes here so often, I figured you'd know all the hot spots."

"Though it would be appreciated, I don't necessarily _need_ your help, Precious," Jareth said as he grinned. "I get around just fine on my own."

So much arrogance, Sarah thought. And she found herself suddenly liking it. "I'll bet you do."

Somewhere within the last few seconds, Jareth had begun leaning closer to Sarah. She took in his masculine scent which was laced with the spice of scotch, and her stomach seemed to curl in on itself as his thigh pressed against hers, solid and warm.

"Such a pity what happened to your suitor," Jareth said. "You must be so disappointed with his ineptitude to keep up with you."

"I know, damn him. Leaving me here all alone to fend myself off from the likes of you."

"It could be worse; I could be that older man who is currently passed out in that booth in the corner."

Sarah turned to look at the corner Jareth was referring to and laughed. There, in the dark corner of the lounge, was the fifty year old man who attempted to hit on Sarah earlier. He was repulsive, Sarah thought.

"He's not so bad," Sarah lied. "He might even be my type, if I gave him the chance."

Jareth shook his head slightly. "I think you need someone a little more proficient in the game of carnality. He would certainly pass out right on top of you."

"Well then," Sarah said. "Perhaps _you_ should point me in the right direction as to where I can find someone of that stature."

All Jareth could do was look at Sarah lasciviously. His face got nearer to hers, and she gulped. Her gaze drifted from his eyes to his mouth, not more than inch from hers, and she breathed heavily.

Out of nowhere, the bartender came strolling to Jareth and Sarah and said, "Last call, guys. We're closing down in thirty."

Jareth backed away from Sarah slowly and finished off the rest of his drink and lapped his lips in a salacious way, leaving Sarah flustered.

"So Sarah," he started to say. "Shall we take this conversation to your place or mine?"

* * *

 **"This place is closing down**  
 **But I don't wanna quit**  
 **Gotta good thing going girl**  
 **Let's find out what it is"**

 **I love this song :D Stay tuned. Things are about to get a little more tender and...heated. ;)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lemons, lemons for everyone yay!**

* * *

After Jareth's question, Sarah turned her torso to face him and crossed her legs sensually, so he could get an eye view of her entire body. Maybe it was time for her to turn up the heat a little bit and continue down this path of playful bantering, she told herself. She tossed her hair to one side, exposing her nicely sculpted shoulders and bit her lip. Jareth thought she looked sexy as hell, especially under the shadowy light of the bar, and his groin tightened.

There had been many men who Sarah found desirable in the past, but not a single one compared to the man who was sitting across from her now, and she absolutely loved that it was him, and not someone else, gawking at her. She came out tonight to find a man who would inspire her to let her inhibitions run free. It had been building in her all day- the need to be a sex goddess, to be as wild as she wanted. But that required just no ordinary man; she needed a sex god, an equal. Well, in this case a king. She never in a million years thought Jareth could be a potential...anything, but here he was, and she was suddenly craving him.

"Well, Precious? What do you say?" he asked, unable to hold in his small grin.

"Hmm, such a tempting thought. But I think… I want another drink before I decide," Sarah said coyly. "It is last call, and I'm a little tired of my spritzer," she finished saying with a grin.

Jareth narrowed his eyes, but continued to smile at her. "What would you like instead?" he wanted to know.

"Any recommendations?" Sarah mused.

"For you?" He drew back and gave her another once-over, which turned Sarah's nipples hard. "Sex on the beach," he finished saying. Which made her pussy more moist, too.

Sarah bit her lip playfully again, and grew bolder still. "The drink - or the activity?"

Jareth's eyes went warm, wholly sexual. "I definitely advocate both, but I was talking more so along the lines of the drink." Such a naughty girl, Jareth thought.

Sarah tilted her head with a slight smile on her face. "And…why exactly is that the drink for me?"

"I suppose because it's fruity and light, so women usually like it," Jareth told her. "Plus its name allows me to bring up sex without getting slapped."

Sarah laughed. "We've practically been discussing sex now for the past hour."

"Yes, but not in the way I'd like to discuss it," Jareth countered, sending tingly sensations throughout Sarah's body. He called the bartender back over and ordered Sarah what would be her final drink. He couldn't shake the thought of how desperately he wanted to leave this bar and have her to himself somewhere private. He had become so engrossed with her so quickly, and he loved how playful she was being. Gods, she's driving me mad, he thought to himself. She knew how alluring she looked in that dress, sitting there all seductively, legs crossed. And he absolutely loved the sweet torture.

"In which capacity would you like to discuss it then?" Sarah asked, and Jareth's pleasant thoughts of Sarah ended. As the bartender set Sarah's drink down, Jareth scanned the bar briefly before he could respond, and despite its near closure, there were still plenty of people occupying the space. His eyes suddenly stopped on two girls kissing, passionately making out near the empty stage in the back of the lounge. Both were young and pretty, though not really lesbians if Jareth had to guess. In fact, he suspected the two guys standing by watching lustfully were their boyfriends.

Sarah sipped a heavy amount of her drink waiting for Jareth to respond, and saw that he had found something interesting to watch, and noticed the two girls as well. She saw that their eyes were closed, their tongues meeting in languorous abandon as their hands ran caressingly over each other's body. Sarah didn't _want_ to keep watching per se, but something about the sight hypnotized her. It didn't necessarily shock her, for she'd had her fair share of experimenting with women, though not in some time, and she couldn't help but feel a little excited by the blatant sexuality of the act. It was those moments she yearned for after all.

She and Jareth made eye contact again and Sarah asked him, "Does that turn you on?"

"Yes," he said simply. "What isn't there to enjoy about seeing two women passionately kissing one another?"

Sarah's breasts seemed to swell within the cups of her bra. They were both aroused by the sight apparently, and Sarah wondered if he was hard. She suffered the urge to find out, to reach out and press her hand to the front of his pants. "Tell me why you like it," she said instead.

"Well for one, I like women who are free enough to follow their urges, who lose themselves in lust," Jareth explained and it made Sarah feel so hot, for she knew the underlying message he was hinting at. "It's also nice to imagine two of everything; two sets of female lips, two pairs of round breasts. All those delicious curves…moving and entangling together. Does it turn _you_ on?"

"Yes," Sarah admitted, unashamed. "There's something so...sensual about women touching each other. It's such a different feeling; more...soft, more...slow. And the attention women give one another is such a two-way street. Hell, sometimes being with a woman can be better than being with a man."

"You talk as though you have experience in that department," Jareth pointed out.

"Maybe once or twice," Sarah said with a wink.

"As nice as it may have been, I can guarantee you, no woman can give you the kind of pleasure I'd be able to give you, precious," Jareth said arrogantly.

"Is that so? What about other men? Can't compete with them, huh?" Sarah teased.

"There's simply no competition, Sarah. Trust me."

Sarah gulped from Jareth's words. Somehow she believed him, and she was insatiably turned on now, and sipped the remainder of the drink that Jareth suggested for her. He was right- it had been fruity and light; the perfect balance. Jareth watched Sarah finish her drink and suddenly leaned forward, whispering in Sarah's ear, "More sex on the beach?"

She let out a heavy sigh and smiled. "The drink? Or the activity?"

"Why don't we go for a walk and see where it goes?" Jareth asked seductively.

"I might be a little overdressed for the beach," she said, the words coming out saucy and sexy.

Jareth pulled back and grinned at her. "You can always take it off if you feel that way later." He sat up and threw a hundred dollar bill on the countertop, and offered his hand to Sarah. She took it with no hesitation and the two left the lounge.

They walked hand in hand through the lodge, and followed the directions that would lead them to the beach on the property. They made it outside, and even though it was the middle of the summer, it was still South Lake Tahoe so that meant it was a little nippy outside no matter what season. The coolness hardly did anything to Sarah though, for she was so overheated with desire, the cold air was actually a welcomed reprieve. The two of them reached the beach, and to Sarah's surprise it was empty, save for maybe three other people who weren't super nearby. They both took off their shoes so they could walk along the beach barefoot.

The moon shone brightly outside and Sarah looked up to it as she and Jareth walked in silence, not quite believing where this evening had taken her. She had such conflicting emotions earlier about him- confusion, shock, disbelief; she even wanted to punch him a couple of times. But when they actually broke past the pettiness, she enjoyed talking to him and now she was ridden with lust and curiosity. She had the strange sensation of wanting to be possessed by him, and she never felt that way with another man. Usually it was she who wanted to be in control and lead the way for her suitors, but now all she wanted was the opposite. Where had that come from? All those drinks surely. Sarah didn't realize how buzzed she was until now either; walking had made her head feel dizzy and she regretted taking those shots. But she couldn't attribute everything to the alcohol as if that was suddenly why she had sexual feelings towards Jareth. It had been a long day. A long day thinking about sex, and now the opportunity for it seemed to be right in her face and she'd take advantage of this opportunity. Jareth seemed willing enough based on his flirtations.

She suddenly worried what that meant for the two of them, though. Would she never see him again after this? Would _he_ even want to? She spent the last fifteen years resentful towards him after all, for he never showed any interest in reconciling with her. Then again, neither did she and she knew it worked both ways. She realized she wasn't quite ready to say goodbye to Jareth if and when they crossed a line, but as she looked to him and saw how painstakingly handsome he was, she decided to not overthink things and just go with it.

As she looked to Jareth, Sarah could tell he was deep in his own thoughts too; thoughts of which he was trying to not overthink as well. Jareth loved this beach like he loved little else, for he simply enjoyed "playing" here at this resort as he had in the past with other women, but he was overcome with sudden feelings for Sarah- feelings that were more than just physical. He wasn't sure when that happened, but if he had to guess it would have been when she opened up to him about her sexual escapades and when he realized how disappointed she had been with him that he never reached out to her. He knew she didn't need to tell him anything about herself and she could have just told him to 'fuck off,' but she did neither of those things. He loved how honest she had been instead and how raw and real she was. Of course he still wanted to ravish her; that wouldn't change. But he also enjoyed her company, which was rare for him. He wasn't sure he could just have his way with her and that be end of it. He turned his attention to Sarah and saw her staring at him.

"See something you like, precious?" he asked, making Sarah blush.

She tilted her head, trying to play it off as though she hadn't just been checking him out. "I was just wondering why you chose _this_ look. I mean, I like it don't get me wrong…but, you just look so…human. It's weird," she finished saying with a chuckle.

"I can't exactly play 'Human' if I don't look like one, now can I?" he responded. "I suppose I wanted to look somewhat like myself, just in another way, so I kept a longer hairstyle and my attire needs to be appropriate for that of a king. I can't wear anything baggy or not in style, mind you."

"You're so into yourself," Sarah said laughing.

"Right now I'm very much into you," Jareth said with a lustful gaze.

Biting her lip, Sarah blushed again. _What the hell is wrong with you, Sarah? You never blush with men!_ A cold breeze blew her hair back from her face just then, as she continued to walk with Jareth over the wide expanse of cool sand toward the shore. Moonlight gleamed and bounced off the calm water, which made Sarah shiver as her feet touched the lake. She loved being alone with Jareth in the dark and his comment had made the center between her thighs even wetter than earlier. An idea sprung to her mind and she stopped walking, making Jareth do the same.

"You might not be after I do this," Sarah warned playfully and shoved Jareth lightly. He hadn't expected it and lost his balance completely, falling on his butt into the water. Sarah ran away laughing and Jareth's face was priceless. He grinned and had to laugh too; he loved seeing this side to her. Just then, he emerged up from the water and rolled his jeans up, only to go in the water even further, until he was knee deep.

Sarah could only watch, and wondered just how in the hell he wasn't freezing. Jareth flashed an unmistakably boyish grin, confiding, "Why don't you join me? I'm feeling rather lonely out here."

"Afraid you're on your own there, ace." Sarah yelled out to Jareth. "That water is way too cold."

Jareth shrugged playfully. "Suit yourself- you don't know what you're missing."

Ah, hell. Even with his jeans rolled up and acting like a little boy, he was beyond tempting, Sarah told herself. And she couldn't resist. If her dress got ruined, it got ruined. She'd deal with the cold water somehow, too. The memory of being near him would last much longer than those issues anyway.

"Fine. You win," she stated.

Using both hands, she raised the already skin tight dress up a little more than necessary, and waded into the water to meet Jareth. She gasped as the water hit her shins and she was unsure if she could do this. Yet for some reason, as the water rose higher on her legs, she got wetter in her panties. Sensing her struggle with the temperature, Jareth decided to use his magic just a little bit to warm it up for her. He reached out his hand, which she took and the two of them were standing practically waist deep in the cool lake together. Peering into her eyes when he reached her and stepped up close, Jareth said, "There, see? There isn't anything to it."

"I'm surprised the water isn't as cold as thought it'd be," Sarah confessed. "It seemed cold when I first stepped in."

Jareth smiled. "I warmed it up, just for you."

"Aw, my hero. You deserve a token of my gratitude," Sarah teased.

"And whatever might that be, my lady?" Jareth asked.

Sarah tightened her mouth and gave him a silly look. "I hadn't thought that far ahead, seeing as I have no handkerchief or anything of the sorts."

"I'm sure you can think of something else," Jareth responded, testing her.

Hmmm. He wants to see a move, she'd give him one. Sarah pushed away from him slowly, and Jareth stared in curiosity and waited to see what she would do next. She reached up and under her dress, ever so tantalizingly, and began to pull off her panties. She stepped out of them, trying to maintain her balance in the water, and using one finger, held them out to Jareth.

"Your token, my king," Sarah purred.

He chuckled and walked towards her again, bringing their bodies agonizingly close without touching. Jareth took the underwear from Sarah, smiling at her. He dipped his head below Sarah's neck just then, and hovered his lips just above her skin, creating goosebumps along Sarah's entire body. Biting her lip, she now waited for Jareth to make _his_ move. He nicked Sarah's earlobe lightly, and whispered in her ear, "That sex on the beach is sounding rather enticing right about now, don't you think?"

Just then his hands rose to her face and he brought his mouth down on hers. It wasn't a hard kiss, yet it was firm and controlling- he was clearly a man who knew how to seduce. The second his tongue pressed at Sarah's lips, she parted them and met it with her own. Her arms circled his neck as his palms curved over her hips, pulling her to him closer. He was completely hard now, his erection pressingly intently at Sarah's clit- and she felt it _everywhere,_ her whole body tensing with a thrill of hot, rigid pleasure. She kissed him harder, instinctively, and his hands dropped to her ass, molding and squeezing.

All either could think about was ' _finally!'_ This slow burn had been building up since he sat down next to Sarah, and she couldn't believe how amazing it felt to be kissing him. Fifteen years of repressed longing existed between the two, and tonight, right now, they were more than ready for this. Sarah heard herself whispering up into his ear as his kisses trailed down her neck, and his cock pressed into the juncture of her thighs. "I want you." She'd never felt this hungry or more ready for down-and-dirty sex, and she had a strong suspicion that Jareth wouldn't disappoint.

"Does this mean you're warming up to me?" Jareth said in between light kisses on her neck.

Sarah let out a half moan, half chuckle. "Don't flatter yourself too much there," she lied and Jareth drew back to look her in the eyes.

"Do you want this, Sarah?" he asked in a serious tone.

Sarah swallowed, and she knew she had a feral look on her face. She was surprised he asked her that, for she thought she had made her intentions clear. But as she looked at the gorgeous man in front of her, she noticed the uncertainty in his eyes and wasn't sure why it existed. The only way she knew how to make him know that yes, she wanted this more than words, was to kiss him again. And that's what she did.

Jareth returned her kiss, and he tasted those sweet, moist lips, letting his tongue ease inside. At this point, neither of them wanted to go slow here- he knew that now. He had known from the beginning that Sarah was physically attracted to him, but he needed to make sure she mentally wanted this too. Despite their carnal needs taking over in this instance, he now knew he wanted more out of this in the end. Much, much more. He curled his hands over her round buttocks and pressed his hard cock directly to her slit, which was practically peeking through for Sarah had no underwear on. He could feel it, that slight indication he knew led to heaven.

When he began to grind against her, she moaned into his mouth. Still kissing her, their tongues mating, he let his palms glide up her back, and then back down to her hips. He picked her up, hands molding into those curves, and her legs wrapped around his waist. They were both wet from the waist down, but neither seemed to care. It made all of this even more animalistic, and Sarah loved it.

Jareth led her up through the soft white sand to the beach cabanas nearby. He chose the cabana on the very end- a half-tent-like structure with two chaise chairs jutting from the inside and a large enough couch for two. He set her back down on her feet and returned to kissing her, as he drew one hand around to her breast. Sarah still moaned as he molded his hand to the soft, pliable flesh, and raked his thumb across her hard nipple. He pinched it then, lightly, making Sarah whimper and she sighed against his mouth- until she was leaning her head back so his kisses drifted down over her neck, onto the silky, creamy skin of her chest.

Jareth loved her cleavage and quickly found himself kissing his way down the inner curve of one soft, ample breast, listening to her breath grow labored. Sarah could tell he wanted access to more, so she stopped his ministrations and he looked up, confused. Jareth could see the wild look in Sarah's expression, as she pushed the straps of her dress down, and boldly pushed it halfway down her body, showing off her red, lacey bra that left nothing to the imagination.

Growling, Jareth was on her again and pushed the bra down, exposing one of Sarah's breasts. He instantly massaged and caressed, and took the turgid nipple into his mouth and sucked. Above him, Sarah's whimpery moans increased as he licked and sucked her tit. He ran his tongue around it, loving how rigid and pearl-like it felt; then he drew it in deep, wanting to make it longer and harder. Sarah's fingers were in his hair, her heavy breathing becoming relentless. He pushed his hand beneath the lace covering her other breast and massaged that one in rhythm with his suckling.

With much effort, he released Sarah's stiffened nipple from his mouth and unhooked the contraption holding her beautiful breasts in place, letting it fall to the floor. The groan he emitted rose from his gut. Jareth had seen plenty of breasts in his lifetime, but something about Sarah…she just looked so gorgeous, so raw and sexual, so many other things at once. She was beautiful.

"Lie down," he said firmly, pointing to the couch a few feet away in the cabana. Sarah didn't hesitate. Before she walked over to the couch though, she turned away from Jareth, and ever so slowly, rid herself of the remainder of her dress, exposing her parted pussy when the dress hit her ankles. She smiled to herself, knowing Jareth was probably about to lose it. She assumed he was, for she heard him let out a growl of sorts from behind her. She padded across the cabana to lay down on the thick padding of the couch. She propped on her elbows to look at him, fire in her eyes. Sarah loved the way Jareth looked in this appearance, but she suddenly wanted him as he's supposed to be; the real him.

"Wait," she said, as Jareth began unbuttoning his shirt.

He stopped and wasn't sure why she had halted their foreplay. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I want to see you. The real you. Not this facade," Sarah explained.

Jareth gave Sarah an appreciative grin, and before she knew it, he was in all his former glory- long, white blonde hair, those swept up eyebrows with the markings on both sides, and he was even wearing a black, billowy poets shirt, exposing his lean chest and had on those tight black breeches she remembering ogling over. She thought he looked sexy before, but the way he looked now had Sarah nearly exploding with desire.

Jareth could see the lustful gaze from Sarah, and wasted no time in resuming their activity. "Spread your legs for me," he then commanded.

Again, Sarah obeyed, spreading wide, planting her feet on either side of the couch. Even in the dark, Jareth could see she was swollen with excitement. He dropped to his knees on the floor of the cabana, intent on having more of her. Sarah tried to control her breathing, but it was no use. She'd never been this aroused in her life, and something about the way Jareth commanded her in his kingly voice had her nearly orgasming already. She knew her pussy felt needy, drenched with want. She watched Jareth lean closer and closer, and a loud moan escaped her when his tongue raked upward through her slit. Just then a cool breeze was back, and sent a delightful chill through her damp body. His mouth returned then, licking through her parted pussy lips and up over her engorged clit, making her sob, again and again.

"You taste so good," Jareth rasped. "Such a hot and beautiful cunt."

God, she loved hearing him talk that way. She was glad he seemed to like that she'd waxed between her legs, leaving nothing but a small thatch of brown above her clit. Two of Jareth's fingers suddenly slid up inside her, as he continued to assault her pussy with his tongue.

"Fuck, Jareth," she cried out. He began thrusting his fingers up into her, her pussy practically convulsing already. Jareth licked her harder, pumping her with his fingers at the same time. He thrust them in and out, and switched to stroking the front wall of her cunt, narrowing his licks to her swollen clit, which jutted prominently from her flesh.

"Yesyesyes!" Sarah found herself fucking his mouth with great abandon and she knew she would last mere seconds. Her back arched and her lips quivered, until she could no longer hold out. Sarah screamed out her pleasure as the orgasm rolled through her body in giant waves.

When the pleasure ebbed and she finally quite moving, she felt almost unsteady, weak with desire. Jareth looked up to her with a wicked grin, the area of his mouth shiny with her moisture. He moved to lean in and kissed her hungrily then, and she could taste herself on his tongue. She wanted Jareth to start getting undressed too and found the strength to reach up and tear his shirt off over his head, as he ran his hands down her hips, his thumbs spanning onto her slender stomach. As they kissed ravenously, she reached down and undid Jareth's breeches, freeing his bulging penis for he wore no briefs. She put her foot in the center of his pants, and shoved them all the way down till they hit his ankles, and he shimmied his way out of them. All she could think was how lean his body was and how huge his erection looked, and she couldn't wait to have him.

"I want your cock," Sarah growled sitting up.

Jareth let out a low groan. His erection was so big and long and hard, Sarah squeezed it gently in her fist, caressing. She held his dick and licked at the tip, taking away the pre-come gathering there.

"Fuck," Jareth whispered, as Sarah's eyes fell shut in pleasure as the taste on her tongue made her pussy swell again. She ran her tongue over the tip once more, before swirling a lick around the whole engorged head. Jareth's breath became heavy, hot. She noticed his fists clenching at his sides and she lowered her mouth fully over him, going down as far as she reasonably could, testing the feel of him near her throat. She could hear Jareth swearing above her, and she began to move up and down. She took him deeper in her throat, and moans escaped him as he watched her, their eyes locking. Jareth thrust hard into her mouth for several seconds, and then withdrew completely.

He knelt down and began to kiss Sarah again like there was no tomorrow. When he thrust his tongue into her mouth, Sarah instinctively sucked, as if it were a replacement for that amazing cock of his. They stopped kissing and Sarah opened her eyes, seeing Jareth's staring intently back at her, their gazes connecting. It was such a shockingly intimate moment, and she loved that he held no judgement in his eyes for anything. Jareth held her face in his heads then, and caressed her checks with his fingers, giving her another soft kiss that made Sarah's toes curl. She needed him, badly.

"Fuck me," Sarah whispered.

"As the lady commands," Jareth obliged, and roughly flipped her over, so that she was forced to be on her hands and knees.

Sarah braced herself, and momentarily thought about the fact they weren't using a condom, but the moment passed by when Jareth smacked her ass, eliciting a small yelp from Sarah. She waited for what he'd do next, and before she knew it, he entered her, slowly, and so deep. The sob that left her rose from her gut, and she heard Jareth let out a powerful moan too.

"Mmm, you're to tight," he grunted.

She believed it; god he felt big – but in the most fulfilling way possible. He started to move in her, and it was slow and thorough, his strokes stretching all through her, from head to toe. She gradually began to push back against him, meeting his long sensual thrusts, taking him deeper.

"Open your eyes, Sarah," Jareth purred over her. She turned her head to the side at some point, so he knew they were closed. "Feel this, feel all of me."

She pushed against him even harder then, and Jareth's hand snaked around from her hip to the front, and when he sank his fingers there on her clit, she moaned louder. Each hot grind gave her pleasure from the front and bank, only much more intense now. His heated breath behind her fueled her, exciting her more. He drove his erection into her, harder, faster, and grunted his pleasure with each plunge. She sobbed and moaned, and loved the feeling of being taken, possessed- just like she'd wanted.

Jareth suddenly flipped her again so she was laying on her back, and he immediately went in to start suckling her breasts again, as he rubbed and pinched her clit. "So fucking wet, aren't you?" he said. "Do you want me, Sarah?"

"God, yes," she responded with eyes closed. Jareth took one of Sarah's leg then, and put it over his shoulder before he entered her once again. He felt so much deeper this way Sarah thought, and she bit her lip from the exquisite feeling, touching her own breasts at the same time. He rammed into her powerfully again and again- each stroke making her sob more. She absorbed each hard thrust he delivered with a naughty joy that flowed through her. She looked into his commanding eyes and thought back to the bar, how not very long ago she seemed to dislike him and how quickly they'd gotten from there to here. Her thoughts stopped wandering when Jareth put her leg back down, and he pinned her to the couch by her wrists as he fucked her with wild abandon. She cried out at the intensity of the strokes, and loved being overpowered in this moment.

His eyes never left her as he thrust into her and she felt as though he was really seeing her, behind all her insecurities and worries, almost as if he had known Sarah forever and really understood her. She didn't look away, for she reveled in the intimacy. She felt it then- another orgasm sparking within her, and Jareth spoke up. "Come for me, Sarah, let yourself go."

That did it; she let herself go as he told her to, and she succumbed to the sweet surrender, her moans music to Jareth's ears. He groaned and followed behind her, gritting his teeth as he thrust into her one, two, three more times and growled through his own orgasm, spilling himself entirely into her. He toppled on top of her then, both of them panting heavily and Sarah held onto him, offering him solace. They stayed like that for several minutes, until they returned to their normal states, and Jareth pulled out of Sarah slowly, making her wince at the feeling of being empty. He laid next to her, and pulled her in close, spooning her body and couldn't imagine letting her go now. Sarah turned, so she could face him, and he moved a piece of hair falling over her forehead behind her ear.

"So I've thought about it...," Sarah began. "And I think I'll choose your place after all," she finished with a shy grin.

All Jareth could do was laugh and he kissed her forehead. "Then to my place we shall go."

He offered his hand to Sarah as he sat up, and they took fresh robes out from the cabana's cabinet. Sarah started walking out to the beach once she was decent and Jareth asked where she was going.

"I thought we were going back to your room?" Sarah inquired.

"We don't need to walk, take my hand," Jareth said and extended his hand out to Sarah.

She looked at him hesitantly, like she wasn't sure what he meant, but she did so anyway and the next thing she knew they were in Jareth's room. What the...

"Welcome to my humble abode," he said.

Sarah looked around what might as well be an apartment, or a condo more like it. The room was a lavish suite - of course - and had a fireplace, a large window overlooking the lake and mountains, and a kitchen installed with every appliance you could think of. Sarah walked around a little bit and saw that the room had three bedrooms and two and a half bathrooms. All she could think about was how ridiculous this was, in the best way. Her room only had a king size bed.

"Can I get you anything?" Jareth asked.

"You mean you don't have a maid to do that for you?" Sarah teased.

"Don't be silly, Sarah. Sandra only comes during the day," Jareth responded and winked. Sarah rolled her eyes and wandered into the master bedroom, where she plopped down on the bed. She was exhausted; it was almost 1:30 am after all. Jareth soon joined her and laid down, facing Sarah.

"Tired, precious?"

Sarah had closed her eyes and nodded her head like a little kid. "Yeah. You wore me out," she chuckled.

"The feeling is mutual," Jareth told her. He kissed her forehead again. "Sleep now."

Sarah didn't need to be told twice. She had never felt this content in her life, so peacefully happy. She turned away from Jareth who held her from behind, and the two fell into a tranquil sleep.

* * *

Sarah awoke the next morning much earlier than she wanted to. She cursed herself for drinking so much alcohol, because whenever she did she could never sleep in. Though she supposed that was the point; she always snuck out from someone else's bedroom right as the sun was coming up. She looked at the clock on the nightstand- 7:03 AM. She moaned and was frustrated she was only running on less than six of hours of sleep and she'd be hungover today, which meant she'd be even more exhausted. She felt someone stirring next to her and looked, only to see Jareth still passed out. She turned her whole body so she could see his face better, and she couldn't help but smile. This was certainly a treat to wake up to. He looked so angelic, and she was happy that he had become his real self last night in the midst of their passion. She ran her fingers through his long hair, and was still in awe that she was in bed with him. And they had sex! The best sex she'd ever had, and she had been with _plenty_ of men. But something about Jareth...he was right- there was no competition.

Now that it was the morning after, she frowned when she again thought of what this meant for them. She brought her thumb to her mouth and chewed on the tip of her nail, contemplating if she should say anything to him later. Or should she wait for him to bring it up? She was worried that he'd want nothing to do with her after this, but another part of her felt the opposite; the way he looked at her on several occasions last night made her feel almost...loved. Loved? She couldn't believe that word even crossed her mind. She shook her head and ran her hand down her face. She hated over analyzing, and she never really had to before. She made it a point to leave feelings out of sex, but Jareth wasn't just anyone. She had a history with him, and for some reason...she wanted to see if they could have a future.

She hastily got out of bed when she thought of this, because she didn't want to get ahead of herself. She went to the bathroom and was shocked to see that she didn't look as bad as she thought she would. Her hair still had that after sex look, but she kicked herself mentally when she realized she didn't wash her face last night. After using the restroom and running some hot water and soap to freshen up her face, she felt a little better but needed coffee. ASAP. She assumed Jareth had a coffee maker in his room somewhere, so she went to the kitchen and hallelujah- there it was. As she waited for the coffee maker to get warmed up and ready, she let her eyes wander around the room. Something shiny on the living room table caught her eye just then, and she walked over to investigate. She found what looked like one of Jareth's...crystals? She looked around to make sure Jareth wasn't awake, because she was technically snooping. She hovered her hand over the crystal, unsure if she should pick it up. Oh what the hell. She grabbed it and momentarily expected a black cloud or something to appear over her head, but nothing happened so she just shook the crystal like an eight ball.

That's when she saw it. She narrowed her eyes in on the crystal and saw what looked like a montage of her times here at the resort. She could see herself talking to her friends telling them she was going to San Francisco for the weekend, when in reality she planned on coming here. She then saw herself with different men on different occasions at the lounge downstairs and a couple of other bars she frequented. What the hell? While she didn't witness herself actually having sex with anyone, that's when realization dawned on her. She peered up from the crystal and looked out the window. Jareth hadn't just _ran_ into her like he said he had. They didn't just _happen_ to be in the same place at the same time. No, Jareth had been watching her this whole time and knew she'd be here last night. That son of a bitch.


	4. Chapter 4

The crystal fell from Sarah's hand as she had the epiphany. So many feelings flowed through her in that moment, anger being the strongest one. She couldn't believe this. She _knew_ that it didn't make sense for Jareth to just be at the same resort as her at the same time, but she wanted to believe him; she wanted to trust that he wouldn't go out of his way to spy on her or hurt her. What did any of this mean now? Had he just used her? Did he even really like coming here at all? Or did he make all of that up too?

"Good morning, beautiful," came the voice from behind her.

Sarah shut her eyes briefly to control her emotions before she turned around to face Jareth. He had changed into black silk pants and was shirtless, and his already messy hair had a messier look to it. Sarah couldn't help but think how good he looked, but she told herself to focus. She just stared at Jareth with her arms folded, trying not to give anything away.

He furrowed his brows when she didn't respond. "Sarah?" Jareth's eyes suddenly dropped to the crystal that was now lying next to Sarah's feet on the carpet. It took him a brief moment, but he finally put two and two together and his stomach dropped. Shit. Why he didn't hide the bloody crystal earlier baffled him, and he chastised himself for his stupidity.

"Sarah...it isn't what it looks like," Jareth promised.

"Oh really? Then please explain. Because I am _dying_ to hear what you have to say about _that_ ," Sarah said bitterly as she pointed to the crystal.

Fuck. How the hell was he going to get himself out of this one? Jareth was beside himself; he had no clue where to start. He ran his fingers through his hair and was already exasperated and he hadn't even said anything yet. Sarah waited for him to say something, a fiery expression laid upon her face.

"Here, I'll help you out," she started to say when Jareth couldn't find the words. "You lied to me. You told me you _weren't_ spying on me and that you only saw me here a hand full of times by _chance._ But then I find this…crystal and it showed me otherwise! Why? What were you hoping to gain from watching me! Do you even really enjoy coming here? Or was everything else you told me just one big lie?"

"I didn't lie, Sarah," Jareth countered. "You asked me if I had been spying on you, and I told you point blank I wouldn't put it in those terms. Yes, it was an omission of the truth, but I didn't exactly lie. I _did_ see you here by chance for the first time over a year ago. I wasn't lying when I told you I enjoy coming here either. I _promise_ you that I've been coming here for years. I saw you purely by happenstance."

Sarah let out a frustrated scoff. "And then what? After the first time you saw me you figured it'd be a good idea to pry into my life and see how often I'd be here so you could 'accidentally' run into me? For what reason, Jareth? And don't fucking lie to me. An omission of the truth might as well be a lie too, so don't even think about _omitting_ a damn thing."

Jareth looked down to the floor. "I told you I merely wanted to talk to you," he said.

"Bullshit!" Sarah yelled. "That's total bullshit and you know it! You used that excuse last night and I know that isn't the truth now. If you just wanted to talk to me you would have come to me a long time ago! So, what? Were you hoping to just _fuck_ me because I seemed easy to you? Because I give myself to men to _feel_ something? You even admitted that you saw what it is I do. You just wanted a piece of the action yourself?"

Jareth didn't say anything to that. How could he? She just called him out after all, but the way her expression changed just then told him she wasn't sure that was the right theory. His silence however, had proved her right.

"Oh my god," Sarah announced. "I'm right, aren't I? You spied on me this whole time waiting for the right moment to dive in and _use_ me? What, your plan was to have me fall for you or something and then get me in bed with you once you saw the opportunity?"

Again, Jareth said nothing. He clenched his jaw, and looked to the floor once again. He felt so ashamed. Yes, that had been in his initial plan in the beginning; to simply toy with Sarah and get her to trust him so he could sleep with her to suffice his many years of anger towards her. But somewhere throughout their conversation last night, he realized he didn't want that. He wanted her entirely and she needed to know this. His eyes met Sarah's again.

"Yes, that was my original plan," he admitted out loud and Sarah let out a sneer. "But I swear to you, Sarah. That changed. Everything changed after you opened up to me and I saw _you._ Not your alter ego, but the real you. I...I care about you, Sarah."

Sarah's eyes gleamed with tears. He didn't care about her, she couldn't believe that. How could he? He tried taking advantage of her and she walked right into his little game. She knew something was up last night, but her physical attraction to him overruled her senses. She needed to understand.

"Why?" she simply asked.

Jareth didn't need a guide book to understand the implication in Sarah's question. He knew she wanted to know why he had conjured up this plan from the beginning. He decided to just be honest. "Because I could. Because I was resentful towards you and curious about you at the same time. When I first saw you here a year ago Sarah, it reignited my anger. Here you were, living life seemingly happily as though myself and your time in the Underground meant nothing to you. You hadn't reached out to me once. I was shocked to see you here that first time, but like I said last night, I assumed you had a mate and I didn't want to interfere. But my curiosity got the better of me, and one day I just happened to say your name into a crystal and I saw you coming here again. I debated for several hours if I should try and talk to you, and in the end my interest in you won out. I appeared here but saw you with a different man that night. I grew more curious and I left the next morning, but I'll admit- I started peering into your life from that point on to decipher how you spend your time here. It didn't take me long to figure it out; I had an idea the second time I saw you. I came twice more in hopes of having a moment with you to myself, but you were already with someone each time and I didn't want to have to fight for your attention. Not that it would have been difficult, mind you. But then last night…I knew you'd be here and you were finally alone. I really did want to talk to you and understand you more, even if it was a means to get you to trust me initially. I just…I expected if I got you out of my system it'd be sufficient enough to move on with my life. I didn't expect the opposite to occur instead."

Sarah scoffed at his story. She couldn't believe this. She especially couldn't believe she didn't convince herself enough last night that everything he said was a sham. It all made perfect sense now; of course they wouldn't be in the same location that many times by sweet serendipity. He just wanted to get it in and be done with her to suffice his own ego and needs, despite what he might say otherwise.

"Well, you've had me," Sarah stated. "Are you happy now?"

"No," Jareth confessed. "I don't want this to be the end, Sarah. Had you not found that blasted crystal I would have told you that I want to see where this goes between us. I…I'm not ready to say goodbye to you. I'm sor-"

Sarah put her hand up. "Don't even try saying you're sorry. Of course you're sorry! You got caught! I can't believe you, Jareth…you show up here last night acting like it is completely accidental that we're in the same bar but this whole time you knew! You knew what it is I do, you knew I was going to be here last night, and you were biding your time this past year to just _fuck_ me! Because you _could_? Because you were mad at me for ignoring you all these years? God, get over yourself!"

Sarah started walking to the front door just then so she could leave. She could feel the anger turning into sadness but she refused to cry in front of him. He didn't deserve to know that she really had develop some sort of feelings for him and he had hurt her. Before she reached the door though, he appeared right in front her, causing Sarah to gasp.

"Sarah, please don't go. Just…please talk to me," Jareth pleaded.

"And say what Jareth? Oh that you came here with the sole intention to take advantage of the fact that I have a sexual side to myself and I like to explore that sexuality with strangers because I need some type of _high_ in my life? That my life is so insipid and uninspiring thanks to you? What, you thought having sex wouldn't matter to me because I do it so often, so what's one more guy? Don't you dare stand there and pretend to know the real me. You have no idea who I am or why I do the things I do! You may think you understand based off of what I told you last night, but you don't have a fucking clue. And that's beside the point. The fact of the matter is you planned this. You strategically and deliberately premeditated your actions to spy on me and use me and what's worse- you lied about it! All these years you could have come to me. But you didn't. Instead you go behind my back to try and figure out my habits so you can use them to your advantage. God! I can't believe I actually opened myself up to you and gave you the benefit of the doubt! I'm such an _idiot_ for thinking anything you said last night was true. You wanted me to develop feelings for you in order to get me in bed? Well congratulations, you win. Now get out of my way."

There were no words. Jareth couldn't think of a damn thing to say in that moment because she was right. He had planned this but he was so frustrated that she couldn't understand that somewhere along the way he developed feelings for her as well. And it wouldn't matter if he told her that because she was so angry it would be a futile attempt anyway. Rather than upset her more, he simply moved out of the way and let her go. As Sarah started walking out, Jareth lightly grabbed her elbow and she turned to him.

"I'm so sorry, Sarah. For hurting you. I swear my intentions changed and I never expected to end up caring for you. Should you need me…"

Sarah bit the insides her cheeks to stop herself from crying and left before she was tempted to say anything, leaving Jareth alone in his room.

* * *

The moment Sarah left Jareth's room and walked down the hallway to the elevators, she lost it. The tears poured out and she wanted to slap him for making her cry. Sarah never cried over a man. Well that wasn't entirely true she reminded herself; she had cried in the past over Jareth's long winded absence in her life but she soon gave up on that and moved on. Tried to move on, anyway. She pushed the elevator button repeatedly as though that would make one come faster, and she hated that she was still in just a robe from last light. She had left her dress and shoes down at the beach and her overnight bag was still in her car.

An elevator finally arrived and Sarah stepped in, praising the higher beings that it was empty. She couldn't wait to leave this place, but then she realized she had left her purse in the lounge last night on her chair, which held her wallet, cell phone, and car keys. Fuck! She prayed it was still there. She really didn't want to have to call one of her friends to pick her up and explain why she was in Tahoe. When the elevator arrived on the lobby floor, she wiped her face, attempting to get rid of the evidence that she had cried and strode straight to the lounge only to find it…closed.

"Motherfuck!" Sarah said out loud, causing several people to stare at her. Not that she cared, she just needed to get the hell out of here. She then marched over to the concierge desk wondering if maybe someone had left it there.

"Excuse me," Sarah said to the desk agent who had his back to her.

He turned around and smiled. "Good morning, miss. May I help you with something?"

"Uh, yeah. I accidentally left my purse in the lounge last night and I see that they're closed. I'm on my way out and, well…I need it. Can someone maybe, I don't know, unlock the doors so I can see if it's in there?"

"Ah yes, miss…Rachel, is it? The bartender brought this over around midnight…" he said as he crouched down to grab something. When he came back up he held a black cross-body purse in his hands. "Would this happen to be yours?"

Sarah closed her eyes for a brief second and let out a breath of relief. "Yes, that's mine. Ugh, thank god. I almost had a panic attack."

"Not to worry miss, it has been safe here. Here you are," the man said and handed her the purse.

"Thank you so much," Sarah said gratefully. "Also um…my clothes are in my car, would it be alright if I just wore this robe out there for like…fifteen minutes and then brought it back in?"

"Of course, of course. Take your time," the concierge assured her.

"Thanks." Sarah walked barefoot out to her car in the cool Tahoe air and had absolutely no real intentions to bring back the robe. She just wanted to leave. When she reached her car and sat in the driver seat she stared out her windshield and breathed heavily, trying not to cry again. She still couldn't believe she allowed herself to be vulnerable like that last night and actually fall for Jareth's antics. She felt so stupid for not only believing that he saw her all those times by coincidence, but thinking he cared about her, too. Even though he said he did, she couldn't believe him now. Not after finding out that he went out of his way to attempt to manipulate her.

There was one part of Sarah, the insecure part, which told herself she shouldn't be mad at him since she did offer herself up willingly to men, so what difference did it make for Jareth? But no, she shook off that thought quickly because what he did was wrong. It was one thing for Sarah to go out and have a good time when she was the one instigating it. It was entirely different when premeditated actions were involved and that's exactly what Jareth did; he tried using his knowledge of Sarah's behavior to his advantage just so he could have a little bite, _and_ he lied. This whole situation just made her feel cheap and whorish; the very thing Jareth swore he didn't think of her as. That's what hurt the most. The fact that Jareth said he didn't think bad about her in any fashion, but really the moment he figured what she did he tried weaseling his way in. He got what he wanted, and that was that.

She wiped her face again and reached back in the car to grab her bag so she could quickly change into something else before she drove for two hours. Once she had some yoga pants on and a tank top, she put the key into the ignition and began her drive home. Her mind was in shambles and all she wanted to do was forget last night happened and sleep.

* * *

Sarah sat in the conference room at work with her boss and several other employees and executives to go over the newest marketing strategy for a local event. Her mind was completely elsewhere during the meeting though; it had been five days since the fiasco with Jareth happened and this week had been shitty to say the least. Sarah hardly slept, her appetite was practically nonexistent, she couldn't focus at work, and she hated the fact that things between she and Jareth ended on a bad note. Once again.

She thought about reaching out to talk things over like civil adults, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She was still too hurt and proud. What would she even say? That she'd forgiven him? Well that would be a total lie, because she hadn't forgiven him. In fact, she merely wanted to see him just so she could yell at him some more to make him feel like utter shit. But that wouldn't help solve anything, and that wasn't exactly 'civil' she reminded herself. She couldn't help but wonder if he had been thinking about her too, and she hoped he hadn't been spying on her again. If he was smart, he wouldn't.

It had been fifteen long years that they had gone without talking to one another, and for the longest time it bothered her. She never understood why Jareth didn't come…it made more sense for him to come to her, didn't it? Or was she the one who was supposed to call out for him? She decided it didn't matter, both screwed up in that regard. But then they had a chance to reconnect and she thought they were onto something last weekend. Sure, in the back of her mind she knew it was no accident that Jareth was in Tahoe at the same time as her, but she was miffed that he had only come to her with the hopes of getting laid. Fifteen years and he wastes the opportunity on something as cruel as that. And he thought _she_ had been the cruel one.

The meeting ended about fifteen minutes later and as Sarah stood from her chair, her friend Meghan came up to her. "Okay what is going on with you this week?" she asked Sarah. "I thought maybe you were getting your period or something, but now I'm beginning to think this is something else entirely. Are you okay? It isn't like you to say nothing during a meeting."

Sarah gave Meghan a weak smile. "I'm fine, I just haven't been sleeping well," she said unconvincingly.

"And why is that? You can talk to me, Sar," Meghan responded. "Is this about a guy?"

Sarah looked to Meghan and as she blushed, she knew she had given herself away.

"Oh my gosh, it is about a guy!" Meghan exclaimed.

Sarah put her finger against her lips and looked around the conference hoping no one overhead. "Shhhh!"

Meghan smiled and her fingers covered her mouth. "Sorry. You know me, I'm loud. So who is he? How long has this been going on? I've never known you to have a boyfriend," she probed.

"That's because I don't. For this reason. He's no one," Sarah explained. "Just an old acquaintance. We met up last weekend for drinks and things were going well at first, and. I don't know, it just didn't work out. He's a jerk."

"What? You're this upset over someone you knew a long time ago had a few drinks with? What did he do to you?" Meghan asked.

Sarah rolled her eyes lightly. "There's more to it than that, okay? It's a long story."

"Well, I have time," Meghan said. "Want to go to happy hour after work to talk about it?"

Did Sarah really want to get into this? Even if it was with one of her good friends? She thought about it for a second, and decided it couldn't hurt. Plus she loved happy hour. Who didn't? "Oh, alright. Only if we can go Tres Hermana's though, I love their margaritas."

Meghan smiled and winked at Sarah. "You got it babe."

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Meghan began. "You leave town every once and in a while to head up to South Lake Tahoe to…have sex with men?"

"Yep," was all Sarah said as she sipped her drink.

"Wh…why?" Meghan asked. "Doesn't that scare you? What if you're killed?! Or get an STD?"

"It did used to scare me," Sarah admitted. "But then I started thinking that the chances of that happening were slim, and I just never got that vibe from any of the past men. Plus I use protection, problem solved."

Meghan narrowed her eyes and tried processing that statement. "Okay then…I guess my next question is… _why_ do you do it? I'm sure you don't have any problems getting men…"

"I just…I like the feeling it gives me, okay?" Sarah said defensively. "I don't do it here because Sacramento is a small town and I don't need anyone knowing my business. I don't expect anyone to understand, so if you want to judge me go right ahead."

Sarah was waiting for Meghan to say something along the lines of how disgusting she was, or Sarah should have more respect for herself, or _something_ judgmental but it never came. She could feel Meghan's eyes boring into her, and she knew what she must be thinking. She turned to Meghan to let her friend say what she wanted, and Meghan looked down sighing.

"I'm not judging you, Sarah," Meghan said. "How could I? We've been friends for nearly five years, and I'm honestly a little hurt that you felt you could never tell me this. I'm worried about your safety yes, but you're a grown woman, you can sleep with whoever you want. Just…be careful, okay? If I had the balls and looks to enchant men I'd probably do it too," Meghan admitted with a light chuckle.

Sarah smiled in appreciation at her friend. While Meghan was a little on the chunky side, she had the prettiest naturally curly blonde hair, green eyes, and a great smile; she definitely wasn't ugly. "Thanks, Meghan. I guess I never told anyone because I didn't need a lecture on how to live my life."

"I understand," Meghan said. "So, how does this guy you mentioned earlier play a role into all of this then?"

Sarah finished off the remainder of her drink and ordered another one before she went into this story. She couldn't possibly tell her Meghan _everything_ without seeming crazy. She knew no one would believe her for the story entailed a magical king from another world, and even though she was on her third margarita now, she wasn't that drunk to say something stupid. So she gave Meghan the believable version.

After Sarah finished, Meghan had a bewildered look on her face. "Wow, so…you met Jareth when you were fifteen…and then you run into each other fifteen years later. Things start out shaky between the two of you, but you get to talking, one thing leads to another, and then you dump him because why again?"

"Because he only wanted to use me for sex, Meghan," Sarah reasoned.

"Right, and he admitted this to you?"

"Yes."

"Why would he admit that? Seems a bit silly to me."

"I asked him point blank, and he didn't lie when I called him out on it."

"But you said he grew to care for you…"

"I'm sure he lied about that too."

"How do you know?"

"Well I don't for sure, but I'm assuming he lied."

"But he could be telling the truth…"

Sarah's mind could only go to one memory when Meghan said that. "The last time I thought I had a lie versus the truth figured out, I fell down into an oubliette. So honestly, it doesn't matter if he cares for me or not. He used me, and that's that."

Meghan shook her head slightly. "You fell down a…never mind. Look Sarah. I get how you would be hurt thinking this Jareth guy used you for sex, especially considering the fact you told him about your little secret. Which by the way, is so not cool, I've known you a long time now and you never told me. Anyway. Yeah, so that isn't exactly nice of him but -and please don't kill me here- but…could you have…I don't know, maybe put out those vibes a little…?"

Sarah turned her head to Meghan and gave her a pissed off look. "Excuse me? Put out _what_ vibes?"

"The vibes that you only wanted him for sex too?" Meghan put her hands up in self-defense. "I mean, you get what you give…just sayin'."

"And here I thought you weren't judging me," Sarah told her.

"I'm not!" Meghan swore. "But you have to be fair here, Sar. If you aren't going to give him the benefit of doubt and believe that he really does have feelings for you, then you need to take into account how your own actions got you in this position. I mean…you put yourself out there…and you use men to get off too…isn't that a bit hypocritical? To judge Jareth when you do the same thing?"

Of course Sarah thought about that and she let this be known to Meghan. "I am fully aware of my own actions and what I do. But it's different when I'm the one initiating a sexual rendezvous with another guy. They know what they're getting. Or should know, anyway. But with Jareth…I thought things would be different with him after we had sex. That's how it seemed."

"And according to him…that's how it was. Yet you don't believe him," Meghan countered.

Sarah was frustrated because she obviously left out the part where Jareth lied about spying on her through his crystals, and she was sure if Meghan knew that she'd change her tune. But maybe Meghan was right about everything else. Was Sarah being unfair towards Jareth? The spying and lying were one thing, but had Jareth actually grown to care for her and Sarah just refused to want to believe it? She knew it seemed a bit double standard to get mad at him for wanting to be physical with her, but she still couldn't get past the way he went about it.

"He made me feel like a whore, Meghan," Sarah tried rationalizing. "He swore he didn't think of me as such, but how can that be when he decided to try and dip the pen in the ink? Clearly he thought of me as easy."

"He also told you he had a change of heart," Meghan disputed. "That has to count for something. I think…you should talk to him. Just hear him out and listen. If he isn't interested in talking then okay yeah, fuck him. It couldn't hurt to try, Sarah. You've been bothered by this all week, so he clearly means _something_ to you. Either you care for him, or he gave you one hell of an orgasm. Which might not hurt to experience again you know."

Sarah contemplated all that Meghan had said. _Did_ Jareth really grow to care for her? It had only been a few hours that they spent together, how can you like someone in such short time? But she grew to have feelings for him in that time, so maybe it was possible. She realized she and Jareth probably did need to speak so she could have closure.

"I hate when you're right," Sarah told Meghan.

"I hate when you keep secrets from me, woman! Cheers to honesty," she said to Sarah.

Sarah clinked her glass with Meghan's and felt a million times better having told someone everything. Well, mostly everything. But it gave her a new perspective, and when she got home, she knew what she had to do.

* * *

 **AN: So personally speaking, I'd probably be pissed off too at Jareth a little bit. But what do you guys think? Does Sarah have a right to be pissed? If so, for different reasons perhaps? I'd like to see what you guys think :) more lemons are coming soooon yay!**


	5. Chapter 5

Sarah left the bar an hour later and was definitely feeling the effects from the alcohol when she got home. Walking in the front door, she set her things down and walked to her bedroom to change into her pajamas. She attempted to keep herself busy by rummaging around in her room and the rest of the house and not call upon Jareth yet until she knew what she wanted to say to him. She'd unpacked a couple of childhood boxes in her closet to go through her old CD collection and even reheated some chicken and rice as a late night meal when she went to the kitchen nearly an hour later.

As her food heated up, she got some water and chugged two full glasses while she stood against the kitchen counter. She'd gone over everything she and Meghan discussed, and while she appreciated what Meghan had said, Sarah was still pissed off about the spying aspect and Jareth lying about it. How was she going to get past that, if ever? She was willing to talk things out and maybe even give Jareth a chance, _if_ he said the right things and didn't try to rationalize his dumbass behavior. She had high expectations of what she wanted to hear him say, and if he didn't adhere to them she was out.

Sarah was pretty sure that she hadn't done anything wrong in this situation, not that Jareth made her feel that way. But for some reason, despite that fact, she felt…guilty. Why did she feel that way? Was it her insecurities coming to light? Did she feel bad for not giving Jareth a chance back at the hotel? She couldn't help but feel if she never felt the need to go elsewhere to fuck someone then none of this would have happened. But the more she thought about it, how about ridiculous that was to think about, about how…fucking careless and selfish Jareth had been to begin with…the more pissed off she had become. Maybe it was the alcohol, but the sense of injustice was escalating her annoyance and it was as if her talk with Meghan had gone out the door all of a sudden. She might have her hang-ups, but that didn't give anyone the right to go around and exploit them. She felt the sudden urge to set things straight on that.

"Jareth," Sarah said out loud. "We need to talk. I know you can hear me. So if I were you, I'd get your sparkly ass up here _now."_

No answer.

"I'll keep saying your name all night if I have to," she muttered, crossing her arms. She was sick and tired of him deciding when and if he would acknowledge her, and she wasn't willing to wait for the next time they "ran" into each other. She repeated his name several more times when she finally heard a swift movement come from the living room. Was he hiding? Was he scared? Good- he should be. She was ready to reiterate to him that he had no right to spy on her; she was ready to yell, get all the frustration and anger he'd caused her off her chest, once and for all. She stormed to the living room and saw him standing there, facing away from her. He turned to her when he must have heard her enter the room.

Glaring at him, Sarah stood her ground. "What the hell took you so long to get here?" she demanded to know.

Jareth glared back, as though he wasn't about to let her talk this way to him. Just as he was about to assert and defend himself, he couldn't help but notice how her nipples jutted through the thin creamy top she wore. Nor could she know that the silk shorts she wore outlined her curvy silhouette underneath. His cock, which had been twitchy all week at thoughts of her, went immediately hard in his black breeches at the sight. _Fuck,_ he thought. While he knew he had more than screwed things up, Jareth had spent this week brooding and he too was mad; mad at himself, mad at her for not giving him the chance to explain and apologize; just…mad. But equally as aroused now, too. And that was the part of him that took over his body, his brain, all at once, in a way it never had before.

He never said a word. Or even made the decision to reach for her. He was simply aware of his hands closing greedily over her waist, his body pressing into her softer one, his mouth coming down on hers as he pushed her back deeper into the living room's darkness. His head swam with lust and pleasure as her startled gasp subsided and she clutched at his black poet's shirt, trying to pull it off. He kissed her hard and hungry, needing to have her in any way that he could. Anger remained only on the fringes of both their brains now, as their beings gave way to what was happening. After days of anger and confusion, of heat that flowed between them last Saturday night, he was going to have her again- completely.

Sarah never spoke or protested, either. She kissed him back just as wildly, her breath coming in ragged gasps as Jareth pressed her against a wall in the living room. He brought his gloved hands to his mouth and tore them off with his teeth, one by one. Once his hands were exposed, he went back to kissing Sarah and dug his fingers inside the waistband of her pajama shorts as her arm looped tight around his neck. His tongue was still exploring Sarah's mouth as he tugged the pajama bottoms over her ass, panties with them, and let them drop to her feet. He then deftly released the buttons on his breeches, and pushed them down slightly until his erection sprung free.

He seemed just as frantic to be inside Sarah again too, as if nothing would be right until he was buried deep in her warmth, as if the world would come to an end if he didn't have his way with her as soon as possible. They continued to kiss, roughly and hungrily; so raw. He growled when Sarah scratched his neck and pulled his hair. She could feel his cock, hard and warm against her belly, and she was whimpering in his grasp. Grabbing onto her bare bottom, Jareth hoisted Sarah up against the wall, and her legs curled around his hips. The tip of his aching shaft was warm, wet from Sarah's own juices being in just the right spot, so he thrust hard, driving deep inside her.

They both cried out, Sarah's head dropping back in pleasure briefly, as she enveloped his dick at last, tight as a hot, slick vise that wouldn't ever let go. His scalp tingled with heat as he resumed kissing her, and she moved against him, fucking him, riding him, and his breath came in hot gasps and growls as he thrust into her, again and again. They moved like that together for a few raw, feral minutes until Sarah was releasing hot, threaded whimpers, her undulations slowing, growing more jerky, and Jareth knew an orgasm was about to flood her senses. He held onto her tight as she let out a high pitched cry, her eyes shut and lips parted beautifully. When the orgasm somewhat subsided, Sarah lifted her head and met Jareth's gaze and he kissed her hard- once, twice- trying to let her recover a little but Sarah still felt the primal animal urge from him where he wanted to continue to fuck her brains out.

With some rough movements, he carried Sarah to the nearest flat surface, which just happened to be the kitchen table; big enough to lay Sarah on her back. Still inside her, he thrust wildly, over and over, as if he needed to force all his anger out and into her. Moving inside her, he closed his hands over Sarah's breasts through the thin fabric still covering them. He wasn't gentle either and she didn't want him to be. He squeezed and molded them; he played roughly with her erect nipples, pinching, pulling, and making Sarah moan and sob as the coarse pleasure echoed through them both.

Finally, he ripped the top in half exposing Sarah's breasts entirely. He massaged them in rhythm with his hard, wet plunges. Sarah cried out, moaning even more, mixing with his deeper ones. He bent over her to suck an engorged nipple into his hungry mouth, and he groaned around it, tugged on it hard, and Sarah dug her heels into his ass as if to pull his dick deeper inside. That was impossible though, for he was buried in her to the hilt with each pounding drive. Jareth continued to suck on Sarah's breasts with wild abandon, showing no mercy or softness. When he hauled her up in into his arms again, she wrapped back around him and it felt so damn good to have her cling to him a little and make him feel like she wanted him just as equally. But that didn't soften his raw instincts- he knew she'd probably yell at him or kick him out after this was over, after all. He felt like he had to take all he could get of her right here and right now.

Somehow one of them must have lost their balance or something, because the next thing they knew, they both hit the floor with a thud, Jareth's erection leaving hers for the first time in a long, ecstasy-filled while. Their eyes met once more, and Sarah's gaze remained as heated as his felt. Neither of them still spoke, and on any other night Jareth would ask if she was okay from the fall, but he didn't want to break this hot spell, give her a chance to fight. Instead, Jareth suddenly turned Sarah over on her hands and knees on the carpet, and she let him. As he moved in behind her though, he yanked off what was left of her tank top and threw it to the side. Sarah was now completely naked and she arched her back for him. She felt Jareth run his palms over her bottom, feeling the valley created by her waist, and the smooth rise of her back. Sarah sighed just from his simple touches, and it sent a warm tingle down his spine. He then grabbed onto her backside with both hands, positioned his cock, and slid it in, smooth, and so deep. A guttural moan left him, and he began to thrust again.

This had started as reckless fucking, but now he was able to think a bit more, to feel. Every hot drive of his dick sent a burst of pleasure through his abdomen. Low groans left him with each stroke as he drank in everything amazing at the moment: from her gorgeous body to her shockingly welcoming attitude, from the way the shadows fell across her form to the knowledge that they were doing it in a dark room without ever even having exchanged a word about it. Sarah looked over her shoulder and saw that Jareth was gritting his teeth as he fucked her harder and harder, making her cry out with each intense thrust. He soon got lost in the pleasure, lost in the hard, rhythmic plunges into her soft flesh. And then he was letting out low cries with Sarah's, gripping her ass, hammering relentlessly until- _fuck-_ there it was again, rising inside him. A ferocious growl sprung from Jareth's throat as the orgasm blasted through him, as rough and jagged as the sex itself, nearly rocking him off his foundations as he exploded in her sweet pussy.

In front of him, she went still, and he slumped over on top of her. Everything was quiet except for the ticking of a clock that Sarah must have had somewhere in her home. _Damn_ , Jareth thought. Saturday night's sex was intense but this…this was more and it had –somehow– become the most intense fuck of his long life. He finally forced himself up off her and leaned back to balance on his elbows on the carpet as he returned to himself, got some strength and brains back. Sarah meanwhile rolled to her side to face him and he waited for her to say something. When she didn't, he asked, "Aren't you going to yell at me now and tell me to go to hell or something?"

A small breath escaped Sarah's mouth and he heard the softest voice he'd ever heard leave her lips. "No."

"No?" Jareth repeated. "Are you alright?" he asked after several silent seconds.

"Yeah," she whispered. "But just so you know, I didn't ask you to come here to fuck me," she added with a nervous chuckle.

"Yes, I know. I'm assuming you originally called me here so you could yell at me, but you aren't doing that," Jareth pointed out.

"Fucking is better than yelling," she replied.

The surprising reply made Jareth grin. "I think we can both agree to that."

Finally Sarah stood up and went to go collect her clothes on the floor. She picked up her top, which was ripped in half, and tossed it back on the ground after the realization. She put her shorts and underwear back on and as she went to her room to grab a t-shirt, Jareth stood up as well to make himself decent. When Sarah came back into the living room, she went straight to the couch and sat on it, as though preparing herself to finally have "the talk" with Jareth. He didn't quite know what was going on here anymore, or what to expect now, but he sat down next to her. They sat there in silence, neither knowing how to begin the conversation they both knew they needed to have.

"Look, Jareth…"

"Sarah, I…."

They had both started talking at the same time, and stopped when the other began. Jareth figured it should be him who opened the conversation.

He took a deep breath. "Please, Sarah, let me start first…I know you are still vexed with me and you have every right to be. What I did…it was wrong. I should have swallowed my pride years ago and just come to you to talk. Gods know I wanted to hundreds of times, but…like I told you, I was…afraid. I was afraid to be turned down again...denied. Refused. The first time nearly shattered me, and even though you were young at the time, I was still angry with you. I suppose I wasn't used to ever being told 'no' in my all my life. I was resentful towards you after that, and when I just happened to see you after nearly fifteen years, I got caught up in a revenge plot and used my tactics of spying to my advantage. I shouldn't have done it though. What's more, I should have never gone into the situation trying to manipulate your feelings and coax you into sleeping with me for my own selfish needs. I know I said my intentions changed halfway through the night last weekend, but that doesn't make any of it right. I'm so deeply sorry for my injudicious behavior. I hope that you can someday forgive me, but I understand if you will not. I'm not going to lie, I did mean to hurt you originally but…I couldn't fathom doing such a thing to you now. After that night we shared together…it made me remember why I cared for you all those years ago. I might have omitted several things to you Sarah, but my feelings for you couldn't be closer to the truth. I'm so…so sorry. I'm a complete idiot."

Sarah couldn't believe everything that had happened in thirty-plus minutes. She had anticipated yelling at Jareth again and reiterating to him that what he did was fucked up, yet somehow…her body had responded entirely different once they made eye contact. She didn't have any control over her body and could only conclude that the strange, stark hunger for him had built up so much these past few days that it had overridden her need to lash out. Whatever transpired between the two of them allowed some of her pent up anger to be let out and it had left her feeling…refreshed, renewed, even elated- despite how uncertain she remained about him, and about herself and all her weird sex issues. She appreciated his seemingly humble attitude and down to earth apology, but she still needed to let out her own feelings.

Sarah sighed before she gave her response. "I appreciate your admission of guilt, Jareth. I really do. But…I just don't know if it's something I can get over like that," she said as she snapped her fingers. "I want to, especially since I know you care and feel bad, but you hurt me. You _set out_ to hurt me and it makes me feel like I could never trust you again. I guess I understand why you did it given your frustrations and all…I mean I was pissed at you for never coming to see me either. And you're from an entirely different world where you probably don't comprehend human decency, so your standards are all…weird. But I also know you understand wrong versus right, and you had to have known that what you were doing wasn't right. In fact, I _know_ you know that, given your sudden change of heart and feelings for me." Stopping for a second, Sarah looked to Jareth and stared right into his rare-looking eyes.

"Sarah, I promise..." Jareth started to say, but Sarah interrupted before he could say anything further.

"Please let me finish, Jareth. I...I confided in you about why I go up to Tahoe and everything, but I didn't tell you this…I always tried to find someone who would remind me of…you." Sarah gulped and looked down again, as though ashamed for her admission. "Though nobody ever did, of course. You're… _you,_ Jareth, King of the Goblins. No other man could live up to that. And when I finally had _you_ …you ruined my perception of what _could_ be and _I_ was shattered. I know we hardly knew each other that night we met again, but a part of me felt as though we had known each other for years and I just felt so dumb for feeling anything for you so quickly. I never let that happen with just anyone. And I had wanted to reach out to you for years as well, but I never did because of my own pride. Maybe if I just did that, then…all of this would be different. I guess we suck at communication and I'm sorry you were under the impression I wanted nothing to do with you after my time in the Labyrinth. That couldn't have been _further_ from the truth."

Jareth took Sarah's small hands in his own, and the two met each other's gaze. "How do I fix this, Sarah?" Jareth asked. "If there is a way I can undo everything and allow you to trust me…I'll do whatever it takes. I meant it when I said I wasn't ready to say goodbye; I never was and I never will be now. I know I went about everything in the most fucked up way possible, but if there is even the slightest possibility that you can forgive me and give me another chance, you'd make me the happiest male ever. Though I don't necessarily deserve your forgiveness…I'd be most grateful for it. Please, Sarah."

"I don't know how you can change anything right now, Jareth," Sarah said. "Yeah we just had the most amazing sex ever, but it doesn't necessarily change what you did."

Jareth suddenly shifted so that he was on the floor, kneeling in front of Sarah. He took her hand and put her palm flat against his heart. "Sarah Williams. Please believe me when I say how sorry I am. I'm a fool, and a proud one at that. But I'm quite literally at your mercy right now, and I refuse to lose you a second time to my pride. You wanted me to come here so you could scream at me, and if that would make you feel better then I'll take it. I'll take your anger and passion in anyway that I can. Please...forgive me."

Sarah's eyes widened at Jareth's words. She saw the desperation in his eyes and voice, and all the years of overwhelming frustration and having him out of her life was coming up. Even though she was still miffed about his actions, she knew she wouldn't forgive herself if she told him to fuck off entirely and never saw him again. There were too many what if's and what could be's, and she couldn't let the possibilities slip away. Not again. Plus, seeing a begging Jareth was punishment enough for him. He was a king for Christ sakes, and she knew he didn't beg to _anyone._ That just wasn't his personality. Yet here he was…begging. And it was glorious.

Sarah started laughing lightly and looked into Jareth's confused and despairing eyes. She grabbed his face with both of her hands and kissed him gently. This kiss was unlike any that they had shared before; it was soft, tender, and had different emotions behind it. Sarah couldn't help but feel as though his lips brought her back to that magic world she longed for and she reveled in it. Their tongues gently intertwined for several minutes until Sarah broke away, and she leaned her forehead against Jareth's.

"You…are the most frustrating being in this world and in any world," she said. "But... you're also the most mesmerizing, and I'd be an idiot to walk away from this- again. Especially after that spiel. That being said…if you ever do something to purposely hurt me again…spy on me…or manipulate me…that will be it, and I can't promise I won't retaliate in some way. I do know where you live, after all," she finished saying in a slight joking tone.

Jareth pulled back and had the biggest smile plastered on his face, causing Sarah to giggle. He looked like a little boy in a candy store. "You mean…you're willing?" he asked.

Sighing Sarah said, "Yes, but only if you promise me you won't be a moron again."

Jareth sighed too. "I can't promise I won't fuck up again in some fashion, Sarah, but I promise I will _never_ do something to intentionally hurt you for a second time," he swore. "I'm a male, aren't we cursed from birth to mess up from time to time?" he pointed out as he smiled.

Sarah laughed and ran her fingers through Jareth's hair. "You're right about that. You poor, unfortunate souls."

"This past week was torturous, you know. Not knowing what you were thinking or anything," Jareth said.

"I know the feeling," Sarah replied with a grin.

The two sat in silence for a bit, before Jareth piped up again.

"If we do this, Sarah…try to get to know one another properly…does it mean you'd give up your… _needs?"_ Jareth inquired, looking somewhat nervous as he asked.

"Would you want me to?" Sarah questioned.

Jareth narrowed his eyes. "I won't share you with other men, Sarah. As much as I enjoy your sexual side, I want it for myself and I refuse to allow others to bed you as long we are in each other's lives. Romantically that is, if you'll have me."

Rolling her eyes and grinning, Sarah said, "I'm kidding Mr. Controlling. Obviously I would stop. I wouldn't need it anymore if that meant I had the chance to be with you, you dummy."

"Good," Jareth said. "And I really should spank you for calling me that, dearest."

"That isn't a threat so much as it is a promise you know," Sarah said, poking Jareth in the chest. "Plus…we could always go back to our prior conversation at the bar about two women and…spice things up. So maybe you won't want to get rid of _Rachel_ entirely," she added mischievously.

"I'm willing to make exceptions, Precious," Jareth responded all too eagerly. Sarah couldn't help but laugh and think how males really were all alike: horny and ridiculous.

"Somehow I knew you'd be into that idea," Sarah said.

"Right now…I'm very much into you," Jareth answered back, quoting himself from last weekend and it made Sarah's stomach do cartwheels. And then he kissed her. Gently. Sweetly. Deeply. Sarah kissed him back without thought, intoxicated by him and she wondered if she'd always feel this way around him. She raised her palm to his cheek, felt the softness of his skin, and parted her lips, inviting his tongue into her mouth, and the move saturated her whole body with warmth, especially when a low moan left him, letting her know that he wanted her again. _That didn't take long,_ Sarah thought.

When they stopped kissing, their foreheads touched again and she absorbed his very nearness, bit her lip, and let out a sigh. Then his hand slid softly up her side, stopping at the swell of her breast, and she trembled.

"Does this mean you've forgiven me?" he whispered into his ear.

It became difficult for Sarah to breathe then as he softly licked her earlobe and his thumb brushed across her aching nipple.

"Mmmm," was all Sarah could mumble.

"Hmm? Is that a yes?" Jareth asked. "I'm going to give you everything you want, Sarah. Everything you can take."

Sarah sucked in her breath. Jareth took the response as a heated reaction and laid her back on the couch and began kissing her again. She kissed him back with sweet abandon, and when their legs intertwined she let out a soft moan. They began moving together, the friction thick and delicious as her body lifted against his almost of its own volition. He'd grown hard again, and his erection pressed against her hip as his hands kneaded her waist and then began to ease up under her t-shirt.

"Lift up your arms," Jareth told her. Sarah did, letting him smoothly remove the shirt, which left her breasts exposed once again.

Sarah bit her lip, her cheeks filling with heat, as Jareth let his hands curve around her outer breasts before he stroked both thumbs over her taut, beaded nipples. Pleasure echoed through Sarah, and then Jareth lowered his mouth there, kissing the tip of one breast making her shudder and the crux of her thighs spasm. Sarah wanted more of him too, so she pulled at his shirt until he rose to strip it briskly off and toss it across the room, the move leaving him sitting up, straddling her hips now.

His chest and his stomach were perfect- muscled yet lean. Sarah pressed both palms flat against his chest, exploring the firmness of his muscles as his hands closed back around her breasts, making her flood her panties with moisture. Jareth squeezed and caressed, teased the stiffened peaks with his fingertips, and pressed his erection against her mound, all the while she slowly moved her hands downward over his stomach. Jareth released her breasts and ever so gently took her fingers, and helped her undo the buttons on his breeches, which left him entirely seconds later. After that, he scooted back a little and slowly tugged her pajama shorts off again along with her underwear.

That's when he dropped to his knees and bent over the couch to lower a kiss to her inner thighs. "Oh god," Sarah whispered. Finally, Jareth parted her legs and stroked his fingers down through her wet folds. He smoothly slid his fingers inside her, a short cry escaping Sarah's throat.

"I love how wet and ready you always are for me," Jareth said.

He then thrust his fingers firmly into her wetness, over and over, as he licked her swollen clit above. Sarah moaned and then lifted one leg, balancing her ankle on the armrest of the sofa, giving him more access. She started clutching her own breasts and squeezed them in her hands, tenderly pinching her own nipples. She looked down to Jareth, but his eyes were closed and he looked completely entranced and hot as hell, Sarah thought. She soon found herself reaching down with both hands, grabbing his hair and pulling him closer, pressing his face into her wet crotch.

"Fuck," she heard herself murmur as the pleasure rose. "Ugh!" And then it reached that peak, when she knew orgasm was imminent, and she fisted Jareth's hair, and tumbled into the hot abyss of ecstasy, moaning, sobbing, and then bit her lip, trying to quiet herself. She had closed her eyes at some point during her climax, and when she reopened them, she saw Jareth looking up at her, his face wet with her juices and he cast a sexy grin, eyes shaded with masculine pride.

"Lie down on the couch," Sarah told Jareth.

He didn't argue and laid back on the opposite end of the couch from her. She watched him, admiring his cock, so big and upright, and her pussy yearned for him again. She positioned herself on her hands and knees between his legs, and reached out to wrap her fist around his erection, then lowered her lips over it. His deep moans fueled her, his delight making her take him deeper into her mouth and she sucked vigorously. Jareth stopped her after a few short minutes and Sarah looked at him, wondering what he'd do next.

"I want you again," he said as he pounced on top of her. They both sat up then, Sarah on her knees, Jareth with his legs still parted around her. Pulling her to him until they'd resituated and she straddled his thighs. Sarah lifted and took his erection in her hand, balancing herself on the tip.

"Slow," Jareth told her. Then, ever so gradually, he impaled her on that rigid shaft of his.

Sarah's eyes rolled into the back of her head as the entry resonated to her very core. She felt so full and he began to move and set a pace for them. It was slow, lingering; a rhythm that forced her to feel every inch of every stroke. Her breathing slowed in response, but came out labored and shaky too. She looked into his unnatural eyes as they moved together, and his gaze drifted to her lips, sometimes to her breasts, but it always came back to her face. They moved that way for a long while, no words between them, for no words were necessary.

Somehow the pleasure began to intensify deep within her, and Sarah felt overwhelmed with the feeling. She needed to go faster, harder, something- to get her off. "Fuck me, Jareth," she whispered.

Jareth smiled and told her, "Lean back. Just a little."

She wasn't sure why he requested that, but she did so without question, holding onto his shoulders and he instructed her to tilt her pelvis and flatten it. She tried to do what he asked, tilting and situating her ass against him in such a way that her lower abdomen lay more flat than upright, putting more space between their torsos. He then pressed one palm firmly on her belly, just above where their bodies met. That's when she felt it. Jareth had found her G-spot perfectly and Sarah dropped her head back. This agonizingly slow, simple sex was taking her to unforeseen heights of pleasure that echoed through her whole body. The feeling wasn't going to make her come, but it was a deep, permeating pleasure that made her feel as if her whole being was getting thoroughly and deeply fucked.

"Ugh, Jareth, please- harder! I need you to fuck me harder," Sarah cried out.

A groan left Jareth's throat before he responded by driving and thrusting up into Sarah harder, just like she'd asked. He continued these movements, over and over again and he wrapped his arms around her and moved to lay her back down on her back and began plunging forcefully into her. Jareth fucked Sarah relentlessly for a few long, blissful minutes until Sarah yelled out, "Now, now, now!" and the orgasm exploded through her, rocking her whole body, causing her to pitch and jerk forward. Jareth growled and pounded even harder into her, when finally- his own orgasm hit and he spilled himself into her once again. After his final, long, well-pleasured sigh, they collapsed onto the couch together, Sarah on her back, and Jareth alongside her, half on top of her.

"To answer your question…" Sarah started to say in between breaths, "…I'll forgive you fully on one condition."

"You mean after _that_ I still don't have your forgiveness?" Jareth asked, panting heavily.

Sarah laughed. "Almost. There's one thing I want you to do for me…"

Jareth was silent for a few seconds before he answered again. "Which is what…?"

Sarah turned her body a different angle to face Jareth. "You'll just have to wait and see, now won't you?"

* * *

 **I don't know why, but I envisioned the song The Killing Moon by Echo and the Bunnymen to be playing during a lot of this scene and that's probably because I have been listening to it nonstop these past few days. I'm on an Echo and the Bunnymen kick right now haha. So this is the last chapter, guys! Epilogue is coming next, but I'm leaving for vacation tomorrow so I'll probably be a couple of weeks before it is posted. Thanks for your reviews, everyone! :)  
**

 **P.S.- felt it was necessary to add that Sarah is (obviously) on birth control and uses protection religiously with other partners so if she and Jareth wanna go for it without protection...seems fine to me. Plus he's magical and doesn't need to worry about that stuff. ;)**


	6. Epilogue

**_Two Months Later…_**

"I can't believe you're having me do this. This is absolutely belittling and humiliating, Sarah!"

Sarah sat on the edge of a vanity with Jareth in a small dressing room at the local event that her marketing agency was a part of. It was a fair of sorts with live music, over fifty different food tents, wine tasting, art, and fun activities; all the proceeds would be donated to hospitals that aided children with cancer and Sarah had contracted Jareth to help out with some of the activities meant for the children.

"Hey, you agreed to this and you're gonna be great. Think about the children!" Sarah told Jareth. "They love magic and all that fun stuff."

Jareth sighed; children were always his upmost priority and of course he would do this not only to appease his lovely Sarah, but if it made the children smile, then who was he to let them down? He'd have to swallow his pride for one day and just do this. It was the costume Sarah made him wear that just about did it for him…

"I understand it is for the children, but must I wear this ridiculous outfit?" he asked with clenched teeth. "This wasn't part of the agreement."

Sarah tried to hide her smile but failed; she looked Jareth up and down and burst out laughing for the third time at his attire- he had on a long sleeved green shirt with a star design stitched down the middle, blue oversized pants with a star pattern and red suspenders, wore a huge yellow and red bow tie and topped it off with a blue, star themed top hat. He looked like something straight out a Disney kids show. Jareth looked infuriated as Sarah laughed at him and he took off the top hat and threw it across the dressing room, scowling at his beloved.

"I'm sorry, Jareth," Sarah started to say as she wiped a tear away from her face and put her palms on his chest. "It's better than an actual clown costume though; we wouldn't want you scaring the kids. You need to look somewhat dorky as a magician."

"I refuse to go out like this. I don't mind partaking in the magic show, but I am a _king_ , and this is not acceptable," Jareth said as he folded his arms.

"Nope, sorry, pal. It's in the contract, and you'll look even weirder if you go out in your normal apparel," Sarah advised him. "It's just for a few hours, so stop your bitching." Sarah hopped off the vanity and went to pick up the hat Jareth so rudely tossed across the room. Situating it back on his head, Sarah gave him a quick peck. "Thank you for doing this though. It really does mean a lot to me."

Jareth put his hands on Sarah's waist and brought her closer to him. While he absolutely hated the fact he was to go on stage and entertain a bunch of families wearing this tragic get up, he couldn't deny he loved seeing Sarah happy, especially with him. He would have agreed to anything that one night if it meant her forgiving him for his past stupidity. Jareth kissed Sarah's forehead and said, "I sincerely hope I get something extra nice tonight for doing this."

Sarah pushed Jareth away lightly and laughed. "I'll be sure to make tonight worth your while, I promise. Now get your ass out on that stage, you're up in like forty five seconds."

Jareth took a deep breath and took one last glance in the mirror at his preposterous outfit. He huffed and walked out of the dressing room to go perform "magic" for the children _. Sarah better give me several blow jobs tonight_ , Jareth thought to himself and went to do his gig.

* * *

Sarah watched Jareth from afar on a picnic bench as he performed his magic show and he was doing an amazing job. He really was good with kids, Sarah told herself. She couldn't help but chuckle and even more, she couldn't believe she had fallen this hard for him in only a couple of months. He was the most stubborn being alive sure, but he had more than made up for his actions back in Tahoe. And watching him now only made her feelings that much stronger. He had been so sweet and this was the cherry on top.

"Hey hot stuff!" came a voice from behind Sarah that interrupted her thoughts. She whipped around and saw her friend Meghan walking over towards her. She was carrying a plate full of food in one hand and held a cup of wine in her other as she joined Sarah on the bench.

"Hey, Meghan," Sarah responded. "Enjoying the festivities?"

"Yeah, dude! This turned out awesome! And how you got your hot boy toy to do _that_ ," Meghan said as she pointed to the stage in which Jareth performed on, "astounds me. You better have forgiven him at this point, that poor fool. I'm glad you guys worked everything out."

Sarah laughed and looked back to the stage. "Isn't he so cute? I didn't think he'd actually say yes, but I guess he was desperate for my acceptance. I left out the part about his costume though when I told him and… I'm pretty sure he wanted to kill me earlier."

"I don't blame him," Meghan stated as she laughed. "That's just awful. He must really care about you, you evil woman."

"I'll make it up to him tonight," Sarah teased. "He deserves something for going through with this."

"Well that's nice of you. Treating him like a king and everything," Meghan said.

"Oh Meghan, you have no idea…"

* * *

"Did you see how their faces lit up when I juggled the crystals? They looked so mesmerized!" Jareth exclaimed as he opened to the door to Sarah's house.

"Yeah, babe, you did great," Sarah said grinning. She knew Jareth would have a blast up on that stage. He was a big 'ol softie at heart. The event had gone perfect, and the children loved Jareth's show. It had been a truly perfect day. "Are you staying here tonight?" she asked Jareth as she walked to her bedroom to change clothes.

"Would you like me to?" he questioned back and joined her in the bedroom.

"Well, yeah. Obviously. Unless you have stuff going on at the castle or something," Sarah answered.

Jareth plopped down on Sarah's bed and threw his arms behind his head. He watched Sarah as she changed into her pajamas, and couldn't help but feel aroused when he saw her undergarments and the black, lacey bra she wore adorned with black panties. She really was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen and felt incredibly lucky to have her in his life. After all these years, she was finally his. Feeling eyes on her, Sarah turned around to face Jareth, who was grinning like a little boy in a candy shop.

"See something you like?" she asked, and put her hands on her hips, casting a seductive look in her eyes.

Jareth continued to lay there, all calm and collected. "Yes, actually. Would now be a good time to ask for my… _special gift_ that you owe me?" he asked raising his eyebrows up and down playfully.

"You're incorrigible," Sarah said and threw her top from earlier at his face. "Maybe if you play your cards right, you'll get your treat soon."

"But darling, I've been a real friend today," Jareth retorted as he stood up from the bed to engulf Sarah. "We're not being very nice, now are we?" he chided, nibbling her earlobe.

Sarah let out a soft moan, and felt goosebumps appear all over her body. Having her earlobe played with was her weakness, and Jareth knew it. He never played fair. "It isn't very Christian of you to expect me to put out for doing something you agreed to, you know," Sarah pointed out in a playful tone.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm not Christian then," Jareth countered and picked Sarah up only to throw her on the bed, causing Sarah to yelp. Jareth took off his shirt and crawled towards Sarah on the bed, hovering over her slightly. She shimmied her way up along the bed further until her head reached the pillows and Jareth continued to prey on her.

"You're a fiend," Sarah tried saying in a serious voice, but her grin gave herself away.

"And you love it," Jareth reminded her, as he held her wrists above her head and trailed kisses along her neck.

Within mere seconds, both were completely naked and Jareth had pushed into Sarah. He whispered how hot and wet her pussy was, as he kissed her neck, her breasts, all the while thrusting hard and deep. And in the end leaving her just as sated as always.

"I thought _I_ was supposed to give you a treat," Sarah said after Jareth pulled out of her.

"You will," Jareth replied in heavy pants. "I figured if I played my Ace, then you'd be more willing to surprise me later. Have I played my cards right, yet?"

Sarah rolled over to her side, propping herself up on her elbow. She gently brushed Jareth's long blonde hair out of his face, and smiled at him. "Yeah. Yeah I'd say you have," she said. The words had more meaning behind them than he knew.

* * *

 ** _Four Months Later…_**

Sarah and Jareth sat in the dim lighting at the bar, talking about their potential prospects. This had been a topic at works for quite some time, and now they felt ready to indulge in the steamy tryst. They had been together for six months now, and Sarah had been wanting to quench her thirst for this ever since their first night together. She needed something hot…something… _dirty._ Dirtier than the sex she and Jareth partook in, and boy could their sex life get dirty. In the best of ways.

"What about her?" Jareth asked as he nodded his head towards the blonde bombshell at the far end of the bar.

Sarah casually leaned over to get a look. "Hmm, maybe. She seems a bit too timid, but she is really attractive," she said as she sipped her Sex on the Beach.

"You're so damn picky," Jareth sneered. "We'll never find someone at this rate."

Rolling her eyes, Sarah said, "These things take time. Can't put all our eggs into one basket, now can we? It's still early, and when the right person comes…I'll know it."

"Ah yes, how could I forget that you're a professional," Jareth responded. "Also glad to know I'll have a say in who our third person is for the night."

Sarah rested her hand on Jareth's forearm. "I have amazing taste, you'll be happy with my choice."

"How exactly are you going to get her to agree to this?" Jareth wanted to know.

"You'll see," Sarah said winking. "I have my ways. Just…don't do anything creepy or weird, okay?"

Jareth lowered his head and gave Sarah a look that said, _Seriously?_ "Sarah, need I remind you that I was able to seduce you the first time we had relations? I think I'm more than capable to lure a woman into my bed. Give me some credit."

"No no no, Mr. _I_ seduced _you,_ " Sarah clarified.

"Pff. That isn't how I recall it," Jareth scoffed and took a sip from his bourbon.

"Fine. How about this?" Sarah started to say. "We both go our separate ways tonight, and the first person who is able to charm a female here tonight and… _lure_ them as you put it, gets to choose who the lucky winner is?"

Jareth narrowed his eyes and liked the sound of this game. "Sounds tantalizing," he said. "But what if I don't wish to partake in such a game?"

"Afraid you'll lose?" Sarah teased.

"Never."

"Then how about it?" Sarah continued to probe. "Why don't you just… _drink on it_?"

Jareth took his glass of bourbon and clinked his glass with Sarah's. He loved this woman. Life with her would never be boring and he still couldn't believe they had ended up together like this. It took fifteen years to have her beside him, and he would never let her go now. "How you turn my world, you precious thing," he said.

Sarah smiled. "Game on."

* * *

 **AN: That's it for this story! I had so much fun writing this one. I will continue to write Strangers When We Meet, I'm just having a total brain fart with how I wanna write a certain part. It's halfway done, so I hope to have Ch. 11 out sometime late this week! So we shall see! I hope you guys enjoyed this story :) Please let me know what you thought about it! I appreciate your comments and reviews, you guys rock. Also...if enough people are interested enough in seeing how this plays out...I'll probably follow up with it. haha  
**


End file.
